Yaoi Drabbles
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: This a series of unrelated one-shots between Sesshoumaru/Naraku. Enjoy :
1. Tangled in His Web

Summary: This a series of unrelated one-shots between Sesshoumaru/Naraku. Enjoy :)

Yaoi Drabbles

Tangled in his Web

Being the Prince of the West sure was tiring. Everyone expected something of you and you never really got five minutes to yourself. Sesshoumaru was just glad that the moon had risen finally giving him some peace. Everyone knew not to bother the Prince of West after the sun had set; it was his time to be alone. Or so he thought.

Entering his bed chambers, Sesshoumaru untied his obi and threw it over the nearest chair. A nice soak in the hot spring sounded really good right now. Yes, that and having his servants give him a massage to work away the day's worries. Deciding to put that thought into action Sesshoumaru turned to head back out the door only to find a dark looming figure leaning against it.

His dark ebony locks and crimson red eyes drew the youkai in as well as his handsome face and gorgeous physique. Sesshoumaru merely sighed at the figure leaning against his door and folded his arms. "What do you want?"

"Is my presence not wanted here?" The dark haired man raised an amused brow.

"I have no patience for your games today, Naraku" Sesshoumaru let out an exasperated breath "I am exhausted from the day's events, can you not annoy my insolent brother?"

"I am not here to play games" Naraku smirked as he pushed himself from the door and stepped towards the silver haired beauty "I merely came by to visit my Inu"

"I do not belong to anyone"

Naraku caught Sesshoumaru's chin between his claws and tilted him head until gold met crimson "Lying is not becoming of you Sesshoumaru" He closed the gap between them "You will always belong to me"

"You're delirious"

"And you're kidding yourself" He then tugged the Prince forward and pressed his lips against the youkai's. He wrapped his free arm around the Inu and pulled him flush against him to prevent him from escaping.

Sesshoumaru struggled half heartedly against the spider; he was no fool. He knew it was useless. No matter how many times he tried to avoid the situation he always ended up in the spider's web. Naraku pulled away with a suck to his bottom lip and looked at the flushed face of his Inu. He smirked devilishly at his handy work and leaned into his pointed ear.

"How about we get you relaxed?"

"I _was_ going to take a bath"

"You can bathe later" He pushed him back until fell onto the bed "You'll only get dirty later if you have one now"

"Only if you touch me" Sesshoumaru fawned disgust as he pulled himself up the bed until he was resting on his pillows. Naraku crawled up the bed until he was towering directly over him.

"You've never had any complaints before" Naraku smirked as he leaned down and nipped Sesshoumaru's neck "I thought you liked my hands on you"

"I should have known" Sesshoumaru sighed as he ran his claws through Naraku's ebony locks "You only ever come here to use my body"

"I prefer the term worship" He mused as he pecked the youkai's lips "And I don't come here just for a quick rut; you know how much I miss you. If you didn't care so much for your kingdom I would have snatched you away ages ago and kept you locked up at my castle"

"Well" Sesshoumaru smirked smugly as he leaned up and nipped the spider's chin "You can lock me up here if you like"

"Yes, I could" He grinned "I wonder who would enjoy it more" Sesshoumaru raised his arms above his head and folded them across each other making him look rather inviting.

"I'm sure it'll be satisfying to an extent"

"Please Sesshoumaru, if I locked you up and had my way with you you'd be screaming until you're voice goes"

"Someone's over confident"

Naraku merely grinned as he untied the youkai's haori "Aren't I always?" Now that his Inu was partially bared to him Naraku leaned down and caught one of the rosy buds between his teeth and sucked harshly. Sesshoumaru gasped in surprise and arched into his embrace. The kumo smirked against the pale skin and ran his hands down the youkai's sides.

"W-why?" Sesshoumaru groaned as he spread his legs. Naraku released the now erected bud and stared up at the Inu. "Why me...?" His eyes were half lidded with lust as he gazed down at the spider.

"Must you ask this every time?" Naraku untied Sesshoumaru's hakama and ripped it from him "I never chose you, Sesshoumaru"

"Then why do you always have me?" He ripped the spider's haori from him as a form of revenge. He ran his claws over his chest as he leaned up and nipped at his neck "I always believed you would prefer someone to break. Inuyasha would be more ideal"

"Inuyasha is someone who would break far too easily" Naraku closed his eyes at the youkai's ministrations "You took three years to break"

"You never broke me, Naraku" Sesshoumaru ran his claws over the spider's firm behind and squeezed "I gave myself to you"

"There's a difference?" He smirked as he bent Sesshoumaru's legs and pulled him flush against him "We desired each other. My aim was to dominate the most powerful beings in the world and you wished to be dominated by the most powerful being in the world. I believe we were destined to cross paths"

"You believe our shameful relationship is fate?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow "Only humans believe in fate"

"Perhaps, and how is our relationship shameful?" He pulled the ties of his own hakama and manoeuvred his way out of them.

"A man shall not lie with another man" He replied simply.

"Only humans believe such an act is shameful. Youkai welcome such relations"

"Then your human self is disgusted by your acts"

"Indeed" Naraku chuckled as he bit Sesshoumaru's ear "I am disgusted and welcoming of you. As much as my human side may find our acts disgusting it cannot deny that it enjoys it. My youkai side has no such problem; it wants to dominate you over and over again until your throat bleeds from the exertion of your screams"

"Hm" Sesshoumaru smirked "Trust myself to find someone who is completely crazy who is allowed to grace my bed"

"You love me" Naraku grinned as he captured Sesshoumaru's lips and ripped both of their underwear from them. The feeling of naked flesh against flesh made Sesshoumaru groan against the spider's lips and wrap his milky legs around his waist.

Naraku ripped his lips from the Prince's and replaced them with his fingers; Sesshoumaru sucked obediently and sensually upon the dark hanyou's fingers as he thrust himself against his dark lover continuously. Naraku groaned from a sensation overload causing him to rip himself from Sesshoumaru's hold and thrust his fingers right into his lover's entrance.

Sesshoumaru cried out and wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck as he met his thrusts in desperation. He didn't want the spider's fingers, he wanted more. He bit his lips to stop himself from moaning when Naraku found his sweet spot but found it incredibly hard to do so. "Naraku I...please..."

"What was that my Inu?" Naraku grinned darkly as he pulled his fingers almost out and thrust them in painfully. Sesshoumaru bucked against him and moaned for more.

"I...I need...you..." He panted as he reached down and palmed at his lover's member. Naraku growled approvingly at his uke's actions before removing his fingers and replacing them almost immediately with his erection. He hit the sweet spot straight away causing Sesshoumaru's head to fly back as he cried out again. "Ah...more..."

"Dirty dog" He chuckled as he thrust even harder over and over to the extent that it was almost painful. Sesshoumaru's eyes squeezed shut as he tried in vain to keep up with the powerful thrusts; his lip bled from biting too hard causing Naraku to sweep down and lick the delicious red substance from those pouted lips. "Who do you belong to?"

"You..." Sesshoumaru gasped out when Naraku wrapped his free hand around him and pumped "Only you"

"Oh Sesshoumaru..." He growled as he increased his speed "Always so submissive to me, you really are a good boy" He could feel his body preparing itself for the coming orgasm, he knew he had to bring his Prince to completion first. Pulling abruptly from the Inu he flipped him over and rammed his way home ruthlessly causing Sesshoumaru to almost scream. The youkai dug his claws into the bed sheets beneath as he tried in vain to keep his balance. His end was so close.

"Nara..." He whimpered as that hand returned to his weeping member "...please..." Naraku picked up the pace almost immediately and lay over the youkai's back causing Sesshoumaru's arms to give way underneath him, forcing his head into the pillow. Naraku nipped and sucked upon his ear as he listened to the male's beautiful moans.

"Mine" The possessive growl sent shivers down the youkai Prince's spine as he clenched his eyes shut.

"I'm...I'm..." Before he could get out a coherent word Sesshoumaru's world flashed before him as he was overtaken with wave after wave of euphoric pleasure. Feeling Naraku's seed fill him caused another unexpected orgasm to wash over him as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Naraku merely grunted before collapsing on top of the Inu and pulling out at the same time. He rolled over onto his side and brought the Prince with him so that he held him in his powerful embrace.

"That...was..." Sesshoumaru panted as he tried to speak.

"I know..." Naraku grinned, trying to regain his breath. He ran his claws through the silver tresses of his lover as he calmed down. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Still would've...preferred a bath..." He breathed as he tilted his head closer to the fingers in his hair.

"Ah but this stress relief exercise is much more fun than a bath"

"I guess" Naraku rolled over so that he was towering over the Inu and stared into those golden orbs that he adored.

"What had you so worked up earlier?"

"The elders know it is my heat cycle so they're playing every dirty trick in the book to ensure that I'm bedded by one of their sons"

"Were you in any danger at all today?" He ran his fingers across the youkai's jaw.

"I cannot be overthrown by weak youkai, Naraku" He huffed as he glared up at the spider.

"I know that, my love. But during your heat cycle you can become very vulnerable around an alpha; you submitted far more easily to me just now. Did any of those idiots try anything?" Sesshoumaru merely frowned and averted his gaze. Naraku didn't like this at all; he caught the Prince's chin and forced him to look at him "Sesshoumaru"

"The idiot regretted it so don't worry"

"So there was someone?" It was Naraku's turn to frown. Sesshoumaru merely nodded causing the spider's eyes to narrow "Who?"

"Toshiro's son, Kenji. They're apart of Ryukotsusei's clan"

"What exactly did he do to you?" Naraku's voice held a venomous tone as he tightened his grip on Sesshoumaru's jaw. No one touched his Inu.

"He merely tried to assert his dominance. Now leave it, Naraku; it has come and gone. Do not dwell on it for much longer" He pulled Naraku's hand from his face as he stared carefully into the spider's crimson gaze.

"And how exactly did he assert his dominance over you? Did he touch you?"

"Why do you care? You claim that you are not jealous when I'm with other alphas"

"I am not jealous, but no one is to touch what is mine"

"We have already discussed that I do not belong to you" Sesshoumaru growled as he attempted to push the spider off of him; Naraku merely pressed his weight down stopping him from continuing. "It no longer matters what happened. I am fine now"

"But what did he do?"

Sesshoumaru knew they were not going to get anywhere tonight if he didn't tell Naraku what happened, and he really wanted to bathe tonight. "He used his position as an alpha to make my inner beast submit before pressing me up against the wall and kissing down my neck. My grandfather threw the imbecile from me before things got too out of hand"

"I'll kill the slimy bastard" Naraku growled as he wrapped his arms around the youkai and rolled over onto his back "This Kenji will regret the day he was born"

"Leave it be Naraku, my grandfather has sorted everything out. The elders will no longer try to mate me off with their sons; my grandfather promised them a painful death if they continued."

"Good" He leaned down and brushed his lips against his lover's "That dragon better hope we never cross paths"

"Well it's not as if he will see you here since you hide in the shadows all day. I don't know why you insist on concealing yourself; my grandfather knows of our relations"

"Oh?" He raised a brow "How so?"

"No matter how much I wash he can still smell you on me; he says that our scents have intertwined together"

"He has no objections with his precious grandson being a hanyou spider's bitch?"

"Heh, I am not your bitch"

"Yes you are" Naraku chuckled as he cupped Sesshoumaru's cheek "And mine only"

"We are not mates, I can be someone else's if I so desire to"

"Yes, but you won't. Not many people can overpower you and you want someone who can dominate you and turn you into nothing but a wanton bitch. The sense of being dominated arouses you"

"You believe you have me figured out?"

"I know I do"

"That's where you're wrong" The Prince rolled away from the spider and slid off the bed. He somewhat limped over to his wardrobe and pulled out a simple yukata and donned it. He moved over to the window and gazed out into the gardens. "I may desire to have someone to dominate me but I want more than that"

"Do you now?" Naraku stretched out on the bed "What do you want?"

"A real lover. Not someone who just waltzes in and out of my life; I want...no, I need to be loved..." He trailed off and bowed his head. Why was it so hard to talk about these things? And why was he expressing his emotions to Naraku of all people? He didn't really need to ask himself that. He loved the spider with all his being, he would just never tell him that.

"You wish for a mate?" He saw a very minuscule nod "You are of age to mate so there's no shame in desiring one"

"Hm" He kept his head down; he really wished he hadn't said anything now. He just wanted Naraku to grab what was left of his clothes and leave; perhaps forever.

He almost jumped when he felt two strong arms encircle his waist and pull him back against a hard chest. He felt so warm. "If you wish to mate then you can. But don't expect me to allow some other bastard male to hold you in his arms" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as his head snapped to the spider. What right did he have to say that?

"I will not spend my life acting like your whore, Naraku. I want more than a quick rub"

"I know, pet" He turned the youkai in his arms and pulled him closer "I thought you would have understood by now. You are mine, no one else will ever touch you. I am the only one who can mate you. You will become my mate and no one else's" He caught his chin and leaned forward "Do you have any objections?"

"I will not wait around for you to complete that damn jewel; I know how obsessed you are with it. I will not become second best" Sesshoumaru ground out.

"You mean this?" Naraku held the completed Shikon no Tama between his claws; it was of course tainted black but it was still beautiful. "I completed it two moons ago. Will you miss your little brother? He and his little friends no longer walk upon this earth"

"He was nothing to me" He stated quietly as he gazed upon the jewel in his lover's hand "I still don't see your reasoning for wanting to possess this piece of stone so badly"

"Well that's simple" He used his free hand to wrap around Sesshoumaru's waist and pull him closer "With this in my grasp no one will ever dare to defy me and I can use it to keep you out of harm's way"

"I find it very hard to believe that you went to all that trouble just to protect me"

"Sesshoumaru, if I use this jewel I will become a full blooded youkai and will be the most powerful being in the world. Only a fool would dare to touch you. True, I first wanted the jewel for myself but then you and I crossed paths. Now my desire is to make you mine and ensure that no one ever takes you away from me"

"Hn, I haven't even accepted to be your mate" Sesshoumaru mused.

"I haven't even asked yet" Naraku smirked.

"And what makes you so sure that I will accept?" Naraku absorbed the jewel back into himself and wrapped both his arms around the daiyoukai.

"We were created for each other, Sesshoumaru. We belong together. You will not refuse"

"You're supposed to present me with a gift to show me your affections"

"Your brother's fang is currently residing in my palace is you so desire it."

"I have no need for it when I now have Bakusaiga" He ran his claws up Naraku's chest "I do however have a request"

"Ask away, my pet"

"I will agree to become your mate on one occasion..." He stared deeply into his lover's wine coloured eyes "If you truly wish to use the Shikon no Tama to protect me then I will allow it but I do not want you to use it on yourself"

"You wish to absorb it?" He raised a brow.

"No" He shook his head "Combine it with Tetsusaiga and that can be your form of protection for me. I have seen the effects the jewel has had other youkai and the outcome has never been good. I am concerned that you will not be the same person once you take it into yourself" The spider cupped his cheek and run his thumb over the magenta stripes that lay there.

"Very well, Sesshoumaru. I shall combine it with your father's fang and shall use it to protect you with my life. I know that you do not require my protection but you shall have it regardless." He could sense relief in Sesshoumaru's aura causing him to smirk and shake his head "Did you believe that I was going to choose the jewel over you?" He leaned down so that their lips were just brushing "A piece of jewellery will never come before my mate" He sealed their lips together and tightened his grip on the younger male. Sesshoumaru arms immediately wound around the spider's neck as he moaned against his lips.

They both pulled back for much needed air where Naraku lifted the youkai into his embrace and headed towards the bed "Now pet, I believe it is time to make our binding official" He then lay the young Prince down onto the plush mattress where their mating began...

**I've never done a yaoi before so I thought I'd try it :)**

**I hope you guys liked it and please be kind since it's my first attempt.**

**And no I haven't abandoned 'Bring me to Life' I'm just suffering with a little writers block for that one.**

**Hope you enjoyed this fic**

**These drabbles will be completely unrelated unless I state otherwise**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	2. His Saviour

His Saviour

Blood flew from his mouth as that damned knee connected with his gut once again. A trickle slithered down his chin and dripped onto his once pure white kimono. He hung his head so that his attacker couldn't see his pain as he tried to regain his breathing.

"Well I must say, your highness, I did believe you would have been more of a match for me. The rumours stated that you were one of the most powerful beings in the world. How disappointing" The dragon youkai entwined his claws into his prisoner's silver tresses and yanked him back so that their eyes met. "How disappointed your father must be"

"When my father finds you he'll kill you"

"Oh I seriously doubt it" The dragon chuckled "He'll be too busy mourning the death of his eldest...well, that's if he actually manages to drag himself away from his human bitch and half breed whelp. Daddy doesn't love you any more, does he" He leaned into his face and smirked "My dear Prince Sesshoumaru, it must burn to be so unloved. To know that daddy won't be here to rescue you. How lonely you must feel"

Sesshoumaru growled and spat at the dragon's face only to whimper when his head was wrenched back farther. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" He wiped the saliva from his cheek before punching the inuyoukai in the face, sending him to the bloodied stone-cold floor. "I should have kidnapped your baby brother" He feigned a sigh "I'm sure your father would have come here by now. I guess he's just taking his time with you; after all it isn't a big deal if you die since he has another heir at home" He kicked the youkai onto his back and straddled his hips "For all I know I could be doing your daddy a favour" He grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Regardless of what my father thinks of me he will still seek me out. I am still his pack and you are his enemy. You honestly believe that he will allow you to destroy what is his, Ryukotsusei?" A smug smirk pulled at the corner of Sesshoumaru's lips as he glared at the man above him.

"Well he is taking his time, Sesshoumaru. It does make a youkai think" He ran his tongue up his cheek "He will get you back eventually, you'll just be broken" He chuckled into his elfin ear "You're so weak"

"I'm half your age, it is obvious that you can overpower me. Why can't you face my father yourself without resorting to dirty tricks like this? Or is my father far too powerful for you?"

"Shut up!" He gripped Sesshoumaru's neck and squeezed tight "Don't act smug, Sesshoumaru. You have nothing to be cocky about. You will never live to see the light of day again" Sesshoumaru gasped out when Ryukotsusei tightened his grip on his neck further; little black spots were in his vision as he wheezed for breath. "When your dear daddy arrives and sees your mangled corpse he will be overtaken with rage and will battle me blindly. He will be such an easy kill; and it'll all be thanks to you. How does that make you feel, Sesshoumaru? To know that you will be the cause of your own father's death? And once I'm through with your father I'll rip your mother's head from her shoulders, snap his human whore's neck and rip my claws into your half breed brother. And all of that will be because of you"

Sesshoumaru couldn't hold out much longer; welcoming darkness was clouding his vision and a little voice kept telling him to succumb. His body went limp as he stared up at the ceiling in a daze waiting for death to take him.

Ryukotsusei just grinned at the boy's condition beneath him. When the Inu no Taisho found his son dead a part of him would die along with him; he would then be able to take the Inu down without receiving a scratch. He chuckled darkly as he watched Sesshoumaru gasp for air; it was such a beautiful sight indeed. He lifted his claws to plunge into the boy's heart when the floor suddenly began to quiver. He was so caught up in the pleasure of sucking the boy's life from him that he didn't even sense the demonic being that had entered his hideout. The cellar door flung from its hinge to reveal a deadly crimson eyed being.

"Ah Taisho, you have arrived. You took your time to get here; is your son really that worthless. I would have..." He trailed off when the being stepped from the shadows and into the moonlit dungeon. "Who the hell are you?" He got up from Sesshoumaru and stood in front of the boy; he guessed the intruder was here for the youkai Prince and he was not about to let him have him.

"I should be asking you the same question" The intruder's voice was dripping with venom as he took another step closer. His crimson eyes fell upon the barely breathing boy on the ground causing his beast to howl in fury. On the outside he seemed calm and collected but on the inside his beast was screaming and thrashing to get out of its cage. He returned his gaze to Ryukotsusei who had his sword drawn. "You have made a truly horrible mistake for harming him"

"Oh I don't think I have" He chuckled "Let me guess, Taisho couldn't be bothered to do the dirty work so he sent one of his guards instead. How disappointing. Sesshoumaru will be heartbroken to know that his own father didn't want to waste his breath on retrieving him."

"You are mistaken, I am not the King's guard. You're foolish to think so, I do not even wear the royal crest upon my clothing. The King has just been forced back to the palace by myself; his highness has been searching for his son for the past month without any rest or nutrition. If you had the gall to go to the palace to finish him then you would have no such problems"

"Why do you tell me this?" Ryukotsusei eyed him suspiciously "You must favour the King in some way otherwise you wouldn't be here for his brat. Do you intend to betray him?"

"I told you this as I know that you are far too cowardly to attack the Palace of the Moon. I am here in the King's stead to rescue Sesshoumaru; and I assure you that I will win"

"So he hired you then. Taisho gets more weaker by the day, his human wench will be the end of him"

"No, he did not hire me. I came here of my own accord. I will take Sesshoumaru back and see to it that you suffer for ever touching him" He then flew forward and took the dragon head on.

Ryukotsusei did not expect this in the slightest; who the hell was this being and why was he so bent on having Sesshoumaru? He could sense darkness within him. Did he intend to use Sesshoumaru as a hostage too? But that wouldn't explain why he was so angry when he saw him. He rolled out of the way and cursed under his breath when his side was nicked. He couldn't transform into his true self, he still hadn't full recovered from his last battle with the Inu no Taisho. Lifting his blade a slashed at the intruder but missed by a long shot.

A potent miasma surrounded the room choking Ryukotsusei; he fell to his knees to where Sesshoumaru lay and clutched his neck. Even the royal family didn't have poison so strong. His gaze snapped to Sesshoumaru who seemed unharmed by the miasma; how was that even possible? He wouldn't be able to win this battle and survive; his wounds from the last fight with the King had yet to heal and this intruder was far more powerful than he expected. Perhaps he could use Sesshoumaru as a hostage to win his freedom.

Pulling a dagger from his boot, Ryukotsusei held it Sesshoumaru's throat and glared up at the intruder "I will run him through if you don't stand back and allow me freedom"

"You will die either way, regardless if he dies or not" The dragon gaped up at the being. Surely he was here to save Sesshoumaru, why wasn't he bothered by the fact that there was a dagger held to his throat. Was his bluffing? Yes, he had to be.

"Fine, then you won't mind if he dies" He lifted the dagger to bring it down on him only to find long thick appendages come out of nowhere and wrap themselves around his wrists and ankles. He was lifted from the ground and pulled to hover directly in front of the intruder. "I knew it! His life does mean something to you!"

"Indeed, I would not have come here if it did not" He released more of his miasma choking the dragon further.

"W-who...are...y-you...?..."

"My name is Naraku and you have harmed my reason for living" He thrust his hand into the dragon's chest and sunk his nails into his heart. Ryukotsusei screamed in pure agony as he struggled in his binds.

"Please...mercy!"

"Mercy?" Naraku growled as he squeezed tighter "Did you give him mercy?" He motioned in Sesshoumaru's direction "You will regret the day you ever touched him" He released miasma into his body and released him so that he crumbled to the ground "Have a long agonising death, Ryukotsusei" He stopped to watch the bastard squirming and screaming in pain before moving over to Sesshoumaru.

He kneeled down beside the youkai Prince and brushed the back of his fingers over the pale face. Golden eyes slowly cracked open as he breathed in heavy laboured pants. "Nar..."

"Shh, don't talk. Preserve your energy" He gathered the Inu into his arms and stood "Everything is going to be alright now; you're safe" Sesshoumaru nodded tiredly and buried his head into the crook of the spider's neck. Naraku made his way to the door, making sure to step over the twitching Ryukotsusei before he left...

The Inu no Taisho growled deeply as he paced back and forth the throne room. He was useless. Completely and utterly useless. His eldest son was in the claws of his most despised enemy and here he was stuck at his home without an ounce of strength in him to fight. He even found all the pacing rather tiresome. All of his hopes now resting on the hanyou spider who had found him unconscious in dragon territory; if it hadn't been for him then he would most likely be dead now. He only hoped that he could do the same for his son. He had only awoken a day ago and he was bent on leaving once again and finding his precious pup but his father had intervened and had seen to it that he didn't leave the palace grounds.

"Stop this pacing, boy. You will tire yourself out again" His father Daichi scolded from his throne. He may have looked like a frail old man but he was still far more powerful than his son.

"How can I when I know that my pup is in Ryukotsusei's grasp? The thought that he is torturing my boy as we speak kills me"

"Pacing up and down won't make a difference. You have done all you can, now it is time to wait for Naraku to return with any news on Sesshoumaru's whereabouts. As soon as he comes back we will take what is left of our guards and seek him out."

The sounds of the double doors of the throne opening caught both of their attentions but were disappointed when Izayoi stepped in with her hanyou son clutching her hand. She went straight to her mate and kissed his cheek. "Monomaru and his guards have just returned from dragon territory. There was no sign of Ryukotsusei or Sesshoumaru. He must have taken him somewhere where he knew you couldn't get to him."

"Damn it!" The Inu no Taisho growled as he punched the nearest pillar "Where the hell is he?"

"I know it's hard Touga, but you must be calm" Izayoi cupped her husband's cheek "Losing your temper will not help us find Sesshoumaru any quicker"

"I know" He sighed "You're right my love" A tugging at his hakama forced him to look down to find the tear filled eyes of his youngest pup. He leaned down and picked the boy up "Why do you cry Inuyasha?"

"I-I..." He sniffled "I miss Sesshou..."

"We all do honey" Izayoi smiled sadly as she scratched his fuzzy ears "We just have to be strong"

"B-but is he g-gonna be o-okay?"

"I..." Touga trailed off. He didn't know if Sesshoumaru was going to be okay and couldn't lie to Inuyasha. If Sesshoumaru did die how would he explain it to his youngest? Inuyasha idolized Sesshoumaru; if he died Inuyasha would die with him.

"Of course he'll be okay" Daichi smiled as he descended down from the podium "This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about. He'll be fine, my boy. Just you wait" He lifted Inuyasha from his son and kissed his brow "You must have faith in your big brother, Inuyasha"

"I do I do, grandpa" Inuyasha grinned as he wiped his tears away "I bet Sesshou is beating up that mean dragon right now"

"I agree" Izayoi nodded as took her son back into her own arms "Sesshoumaru is your father's son, he can survive anything"

Touga couldn't help but smile at his family. They had so much faith in his eldest; they knew what he was capable of. Heck, he knew what he was capable of; but like any other parent he had his concerns. Ryukotsusei was a ruthless youkai and would do anything in his power to ensure that his son suffered. If Sesshoumaru died because of him he would never forgive himself.

He was pulled from his dwellings by the sound of crashing and shouting. He stood in front of his mate and pup with his hand on his fang as the double doors flew open. Monomaru tripped in gasping for air.

"Your highnesses, Naraku has returned!" He stepped aside to allow the hanyou to pass into the room where the whole royal family held their breath secretly preparing themselves for the worse.

Naraku strode past Monomaru with a confident grin on his face as he held a sleeping Sesshoumaru close in his arms. The family stood in complete shock at the youkai in the hanyou's embrace, trying to deduct if he was dead or unconscious. Naraku couldn't help but smirk at their dumbfounded faces before turning his attention to Sesshoumaru and giving him a gentle nudge.

"Sesshoumaru" He whispered as he nudged again. The youkai Prince stirred and cracked open his eyes sleepily "You're home" Slowly and drowsily Sesshoumaru let his gaze wander the room until it fell upon his family. If he wasn't so weak from all the torture he was sure he would have bolted into his father's arms.

Touga practically tripped over to them all the while keeping his widened gaze on his pup. He tentatively cupped the boy's cheek and stared into the slitted golden eyes of his son. "S-Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru managed a small smile and a nod "Father..." His voice was so cracked and weak it made Touga want to cry. What the hell had that bastard done to his boy? Sesshoumaru tilted his head up to Naraku who was watching him carefully "Set me down, Naraku..."

"Are you sure you can stand?"

"No" He smirked tiredly. Naraku merely shook his head with a grin and slowly set Sesshoumaru onto his feet. He slithered his arm around his waist to support him just as Touga wrapped his arms around his son.

"Sesshoumaru!" He held his pup closely as he inhaled his scent; he feared that he would never see him again. Sesshoumaru simply buried his head into his father's chest and gripped weakly to his sleeves "I'll never let that bastard touch you again"

"Naraku beat you to it..." He breathed sleepily as he closed his eyes.

"What does he mean?" Daichi stepped forward "Where is Ryukotsusei, Naraku?"

"Dead" Naraku stated simply as he kept his eyes focused on Sesshoumaru "He won't be back again"

"How did you manage this?" Touga asked as Izayoi and Inuyasha came to his side.

"He was still wounded from his last battle with you; I could smell his blood as clear as day. In all honesty I toyed with him before I finished him. I wanted him to suffer. He begged for mercy but I didn't give it" He sighed "I thrust my hand into his chest and squeezed his heart; I let my miasma seep into his body before releasing him so that he suffered a long and painful death"

"Just what that monster deserved" Izayoi approved as she hugged Inuyasha closer to her "Now he can never harm him again"

"Nor anyone else" Daichi added.

Sesshoumaru then pulled back from his father's embrace and stumbled backwards slightly. Naraku encircled his arms around his waist and pulled him back against his chest for support "I believe you need to sleep"

"He needs his wounds seen to first" Touga objected.

"All of his open wounds have been sealed by myself" The spider explained "He has some broken bones that need healing so it would be best if he goes straight to bed" Inuyasha reached a chubby hand out to his brother where Sesshoumaru then lifted him into his arms. Naraku used one arm to support Inuyasha from the back just in case Sesshoumaru fainted and dropped him.

"Are you okay now Sesshou?"

"I will be" Sesshoumaru sighed as he nuzzled his brother's head with his own "I just need some rest"

"Then you have to go to bed" He nodded seriously which almost made Sesshoumaru laugh "Naraku, take Sesshou up to bed and make sure he stays there" He turned to his parents "Mommy, go to the kitchen and tell cook to make something yummy; Daddy, you make sure that the palace is quiet; and grandpa, you make sure that no one bothers my big brother!"

"Of course" Daichi chuckled as he took the child from Sesshoumaru "But that includes you as well. Naraku will look after Sesshoumaru until he is fit and healthy again. We mustn't bother them" Inuyasha nodded and he ruffled his hair "Good boy" He then turned back to Sesshoumaru and squeezed his shoulder "Welcome back, my boy. Go to bed and stay there"

"He will, don't worry. I shall come tell you all his progress later tonight" He then covered himself and Sesshoumaru in his miasma and flew them off to Sesshoumaru's bed chambers.

Once inside Naraku eased Sesshoumaru to sit at the edge of the bed and pulled his bloody haori from his body. He wiped the dried blood from his torso before changing his bandages again. He then wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled Sesshoumaru back onto his feet where he divested him of his hakama. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck for some much needed support and sighed.

"How is it that no matter the circumstance you always manage to get my clothes off me?"

"Well you never complain" Naraku mused as he sat Sesshoumaru back down and wiped the blood from his toned legs "If anything you usually encourage me to take them off"

"I most probably would be now if I wasn't so tired"

"That's doesn't usually stop you" He then moved to the youkai's wardrobe and pulled out a simple pair of sleeping pants and a haori. He helped the youkai into them before removing his own shirt and carrying him to the top of the bed.

He lay him down upon the plush pillows and lay next to him. He wrapped a protective arm around him and pulled him close. Sesshoumaru sighed in content as he snuggled up to the spider and draped his arm over his chest. "I owe you my life"

"No you don't, it's my job to protect you" Naraku ran his fingers through Sesshoumaru's silver tresses "We have all been searching for you for ages. We were beginning to fear the worse"

"Even my father?"

"Of course, he was the first one searching for you. I didn't know about your disappearance until I came upon him during my travels. You had me worried, Sesshoumaru. I thought that dragon had killed you when I found you"

"If you hadn't come when you did I would be dead" He tilted his head so that he was looking up at the spider "Thank you"

"I will protect you until the day I die; and I expect you to do the same for me"

"Of course" Sesshoumaru smiled tiredly.

"Sleep now, you're exhausted" He leaned down and brushed his lips against the youkai's brow.

"I need more than a kiss on the brow, Naraku" Sesshoumaru mused as he crawled up the spider slightly "I haven't had such affections for so long"

"My apologies" Naraku caught Sesshoumaru's chin between his fingers and leaned in; their lips brushed before Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and allowed Naraku to plunge inside. Sesshoumaru moaned somewhat wantonly against those lips as he closed his eyes. He had missed this. Naraku pulled away with a suck to his bottom lip and gave him a quick peck "Now sleep, my mate"

"Mhm" Sesshoumaru lay his head back against his chest and closed his eyes "Goodnight"

"Goodnight my pet, I love you" A small smile tugged at Sesshoumaru's lips before he fell into a much needed and contented sleep...

**Way hey I'm on a roll**

**Hope you liked this one**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	3. My Inu

My Inu

Naraku ran his claws through his inky black hair as he headed for his boss's office. What on earth had he done this time? Or perhaps he was getting a promotion? Nah, highly doubtful. You actually had to do your work to get promoted. Yeah, it was most probably a lecture.

Stepping into the elevator he adjusted his tie to look more presentable just as his colleague Miroku stepped in next to him. "Hey Naraku, isn't your desk on this floor?"

"Uh huh" He looked at his reflection in the mirrored wall as he fixed his appearance.

"Then why are you headed to the top floor?"

"Our boss would like to see me"

"Again? Geez Naraku, you must really get under his skin" Miroku sighed as he leaned back against the wall. "Any plans for the weekend then?"

"Not really, just gonna take my bitch out for a meal"

"Ya know, you still haven't introduced the lucky gal to us"

"Well for starters he isn't a girl" Naraku chuckled as he turned to his friend "You should know my preference by now, Miroku"

"Hey you go both ways. How is a guy supposed to keep up?" He laughed "So what's his name? How did ya meet? And when are you gonna introduce us?"

"How about you and the rest come by mine for a barbecue this weekend? I'll bring my guy and then you can all meet him"

"That sounds like a good plan" A ping sounded as the double doors opened. Miroku straightened up and playfully saluted his friend. "I'll catch ya later; don't try to piss the boss off too much. We don't need him firing anyone again"

"Sure sure" The spider brushed off as his friend left the lift "See you" His floor was the next one so the lift stopped within a minute and let the hanyou out. He headed straight to his boss's office where his secretary had a desk right outside it. She was on the phone so he waited patiently, after all, he wasn't in a rush for a scolding.

"Yes, yes, that'll be fine. I shall inform him immediately. Okay, thank you Mr Takemaru. Bye" The secretary hung up and looked up at the hanyou only to sigh "Seriously? You were called up here again? Do you enjoy annoying him, Naraku?"

"Hey to you too Kags" He winked.

"Well this would explain his foul mood" Kagome leaned over to the phone and pressed number one. "Mr Kuro is here sir, shall I send him in? Okay" She hung up the phone and slouched back in her leather seat "Go right in, Naraku. Good luck"

"Thanks Kags" He then knocked and entered. His boss was staring out the window with his back to him "You wished to see me sir?" He closed the door behind him and stepped forward.

"Indeed Kuro" He did indeed sound pissed. "My stock rate has dropped once again due to your tardiness once again. When I give you a job I expect it to be done immediately"

"Many apologies, sir. I _was_ on track but my boyfriend distracted me; believe me when I tell you he's one fine piece of ass"

"I'm not interested" He turned to the spider, his golden gaze piercing his crimson ones. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire your ass"

"I promise I will make it up to you, sir. Okay, I don't always get my work in by the deadline but you know damn well that it is completely exceptional. You said yourself that you have never received such thorough reports before"

"I'm sure I can find someone else" He strode over to his desk and sat on the edge "I am getting fed up with cleaning up your mess; I don't know how much more I can take"

"I will pick my game, sir. I promise you this"

"You always say that, Kuro"

"And I always do it...somewhat" He walked up to his boss "Come..." He trailed off by the door knocking.

"Come in" Kagome stuck her head around the door and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr Taisho. But Wolf Industries have cancelled their meeting with you today, their CEO has fallen ill with a terrible flu and won't be able to reschedule until Monday"

"Very well, terminate our proposal with them and find me someone more efficient"

"Already on it sir. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, Miss Higurashi. Leave us" Kagome nodded and closed the door. He turned his attention back to the spider "You were saying..."

"Look, I promise you that I will pick up my game. I don't want to lose my job here, I love it"

"If you loved it as much as you claimed then you would do all your work by the deadline, not give me some pathetic excuse about your boyfriend"

"Just give me one more chance, if I mess up this time then by all means fire me. Just one more chance boss, please"

"And what of the late reports and my stock rates?"

"I'll make it up to you, in anyway you want"

"Oh really?" He raised a silken brow "In anyway I want?"

"Of course"

"Hm, let's see how committed you are to keeping your job" He leaned back ever so slightly and spread his legs somewhat "How about you fuck me across my desk?" Naraku's eyes widened before a grin graced his lips. He always had fancied his boss and had countless fantasies of all the things he would do to him if he ever had the chance.

"If that is what you want, sir. Am I going to be evaluated on this?"

"Yes" He smirked "Let's see how good you truly are, Naraku"

Naraku walked up between the parted legs and gripped his boss's hips; he pulled him roughly against him so that their groins clashed. "I hope you can handle me, Sesshoumaru"

"Just worry about yourself" He wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed himself against the hanyou. "I hope your stamina matches your work ethic"

"Oh, you mean long and hard? Don't worry yourself over such matters; I'll have you orgasming so many times that you'll see white before I even reach my end"

"Hm, big talk for a spider. Let's hope that's not the only thing that's big"

"Oh I assure you, sir..." He slithered his hands under his thighs and thrust against him "Big isn't an issue" He then leaned in and smashed his lips against his boss's.

Sesshoumaru groaned against the spider's lips as he wrapped his legs around his waist as he continuously ground himself against him.

Naraku ripped his lips from his boss and went about lavishing his neck as he unbuckled the shorter male's trousers. He threw the belt across the room and proceeded to tug the fabric down with the help of Sesshoumaru lifting himself slightly so that the clothing came away completely. It joined the belt on the floor as Naraku gripped his boss's crotch and squeezed slightly.

Sesshoumaru hissed and bucked under Naraku's touch. He caught his ear between his teeth and tugged somewhat as his eyes fluttered closed. Naraku groaned at the attention his ear was receiving before tugging the boxers away leaving Sesshoumaru's erection free for his hungry gaze. He pulled away from the daiyoukai's neck and dropped to his knees to that he was face to face with his boss's straining erection. Sesshoumaru watched through half lidded eyes in anticipation as he watched the inky haired hanyou give the head a tentative lick. He growled in approval and thrust forward trying to sheath himself inside that hot waiting mouth.

Naraku pulled back with a teasing smirk as he gazed up at his boss. Sesshoumaru gave his employee a deadly glare that promised death if the spider believed he could tease his boss. Shrugging Naraku leaned forward and engulfed the impressive length all in one.

"Ooh" Sesshoumaru fell back onto his elbows as he shuddered at the delicious sensation of having his length swallowed. Naraku bobbed his head up and down at a fast pace wanting to give his boss the much needed release he desired. His body tried to buck out of instinct but Naraku held him down firmly as he drew up, licked around the head, and slammed himself back down. He did this a few more times before Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled to the back of his head and arched as best he could into his lover's mouth; he shouted Naraku's name at the top of his lungs as he released himself into the spider's mouth.

Naraku couldn't contain his smug grin as he pulled himself to his feet and gazed down at the quivering youkai who was still riding out his release. Without giving him a chance to recover, Naraku gripped Sesshoumaru by the tie and tugged him up until he once again smashed his lips against the other's.

The youkai whimpered at the rough treatment but welcomed it nonetheless. Naraku gripped Sesshoumaru's hips tightly and twirled him until he was sitting on the desk but facing his chair. The spider then pulled away from the youkai completely before sliding into his boss's plush chair and went about unbuckling his own trousers. He released his own member and beckoned the youkai to him with a curl of his finger.

Sesshoumaru had to admit that Naraku looked completely sexy sitting in his office chair with those crimson lust filled eyes. Throwing his will power out of the window Sesshoumaru slid off the desk and into the spider's lap. He straddled him so that he was hovering over his huge length.

"I told you that you should not be concerned over my endowment" Naraku chuckled into his ear "Then again, it can't be nice to be stretched by something so large"

"Oh I assure you Naraku, I have had much larger before"

"Oh really?" The spider grinned "Then I guess I won't to prepare you" Before Sesshoumaru could protest Naraku gripped his hips and slammed him down onto his girth. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and hissed at the pain of being stretched without any lubricant.

"Bastard..."

"Next time you ask me to fuck you, you should make sure you can handle me" He then lifted him up and pulled him back down making sure to hit his sweet spot in the process. Sesshoumaru's protests turned to moans of pleasure as he wrapped his arms around the spider's neck and thrust against him.

Needing more than he was currently having Naraku stood with Sesshoumaru still wrapped around him before laying him back down onto the desk and slamming into his with his demonic speed.

Sesshoumaru cried out at the position change, Naraku could now go further causing him to arch up into his touch. Naraku gripped the aching length before him and pumped in time with his thrusts causing the youkai to go on a sensation overload.

"Nar...Nar..." He gasped out as Naraku went even faster.

"That's it baby, scream my name" He growled into his ear before smashing his lips against him. Sesshoumaru practically screamed into those lips when Naraku squeezed his length, preventing his release.

"Nar...hn..." He tried slapping the spider away from his length but to no avail "Please..."

"Please what precious?" He licked up his jaw. Sesshoumaru dropped his head back and closed his eyes as his cheeks tinged a lovely pink.

"L-let me cum..."

"Well, since you asked so nicely" He grunted before releasing his hold slightly and returning to pumping his boss's member furiously. He could feel his own release nearing but refused to let go until Sesshoumaru did. He could see Sesshoumaru was very close, it wouldn't take much longer.

Giving a few more violent thrusts Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open before rolling back as he arched up and released over both of their shirts whilst screaming the spider's name for all to hear.

Naraku's ego boosted tenfold at the sight before him just as he allowed himself his own release with a simple grunt. Letting himself tower over the youkai he watched with a satisfied grin as Sesshoumaru panted for breath. Still sheathed in the daiyoukai, Naraku gathered him into his arms and collapsed back into the seat.

Sesshoumaru lay his head against Naraku's shoulder and allowed himself to gather the much needed breath before tilting his head up to look at the spider.

"How did I do?" Naraku asked smugly, already knowing the answer, as he ran his claws through the silver hair of his boss.

"You've passed" He mused before nipping at the spider's ear "I may call upon your services again Naraku"

"I have no objections, sir"

"Hn" He pushed back slightly "We should return to work"

"I gladly would but you have ruined my best shirt, sir. What do I say to my colleagues?"

"There are shirts in the cabinet at the far end of the room. Grab yourself one from there"

"Very well" Pulling himself to his feet he gently pulled out of Sesshoumaru and set him down on his feet. They both hissed at the sensation as he did so. Sesshoumaru found his legs were not functioning properly causing him to lean back against his desk for a few moments. "A problem, boss?" Naraku asked innocently with a leering grin.

"Not at all"

"Hm" Naraku moved over to the cabinet and pulled himself out a black shirt that was similar to his own before donning it and fixing his appearance in the mirror beside it. He cast his own shirt to the floor beside it before grabbing a white shirt that resembled Sesshoumaru's and carried it back over to him who was now half dressed.

Naraku helped Sesshoumaru out of his sullied shirt and into the new one before fixing his tie for him. Sesshoumaru watched him without a word just as he found himself being pulled into another passionate kiss.

"If you require my services again sir then please just call for me"

"I certainly will" He smirked before giving the spider a quick peck. Naraku then moved over to the door only to be called by Sesshoumaru "Make sure you're not wearing anything by the time I get home"

"Of course mate" Naraku winked before turning and leaving his husband to get back to work...

**Nice twist at the end ne? XD**

**Hope you all enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	4. Old Flames Never Die

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Naraku have been broken up for three months now and have (tried to) moved on with their lives. Bankotsu is throwing a party at his place where everyone is attending. What will happen? Who is Sesshoumaru dancing with? How does Naraku feel?

Old Flames Never Die

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily as he slumped back against Bankotsu's bed; tonight was the night his best friend had decided to throw a party and he was just not in the mood to go. He'd rather curl up on the couch and watch a good action movie. "Do I really have to go Bank? It's not as if I'd be missed"

"Ah come on Sessh, don't be like that" Bankotsu jumped down next to him in only a pair of jeans "It won't be fun unless you're there"

"I don't do much anyway" He shrugged.

"You're great company and besides you're already dressed to go" He motioned to the youkai's denim skinny jeans and silver button down elbow length shirt as he wrapped an arm around the him "I know the real reason why you don't want to go but you have to show him that you can live without him"

"He's the one struggling to move on, not me" Sesshoumaru snorted as he lay his head on his friend's shoulder "It just hurts to see him knowing that we're not together any more"

"Well that's his own fault, he shouldn't have taken you for granted"

"True, but sometimes I wonder if I was just being over dramatic about everything"

"Walking in on him sucking some other guy's face off and blowing up about it isn't being over dramatic, Sessh" Bankotsu sighed "You still love him, don't you?"

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving him; but he just hurt me so much. He said that Ryura practically jumped him but I didn't see him pulling away"

"Yes well he's a tricky one alright" Bankotsu then slipped off the bed and moved to his wardrobe "I'm sure you'll find someone tonight anyway; you know that my brother has the hots for you"

"Who Renkotsu? I'd rather slit my own wrists" Sesshoumaru scoffed as he watched his best friend pull a light blue shirt out and donned it "And don't even think about suggesting Suikotsu, he has a screw loose"

"And Mukotsu is just too short" Bankotsu ended with a smirk "I would suggest Jakotsu but he's too busy drooling over your brother; is Inuyasha going to be here tonight?"

"Yeah, he and his friends will be here around 7.30pm"

"Good, I do enjoy your brother's company. Especially when he's drunk and trying to hide from Jakotsu"

"Then can't he take my place?" Sesshoumaru groaned as he threw a pillow over his face. Bankotsu was about to reply when his bedroom door flew open to reveal Kagura in a short sexy red dress.

"You're the host of this party and you're still not ready Bankotsu?" Kagura rolled her eyes as he stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Hey" He grinned "When did you get here?"

"Just now, Suikotsu let us in. He's and Renkotsu just took Naraku and Byakuya on in to the living room; you're lucky you have such a large living room. Still, I doubt the whole school will fit in there"

"It's a house party Kags, everyone just stands wherever. Though if you wanna dance I've cleared a space directly in the middle of the living room."

"So the living room is the unofficial dance floor?" Bankotsu nodded "Sweet" She then turned her attention to Sesshoumaru "How's things going Sessh?"

"No bad" He shrugged "And yourself?"

"I live in a house full of boys, how do you think I feel" She mused as she walked over and pulled him from the bed "Can I do your hair please?"

"I don't want to do anything with it"

"I just wanna brush it" She pulled him over to the dresser and pushed him down onto the stool so that he was facing the mirror; she then grabbed a brush and got to work "You're looking pretty hot Sessh, if you weren't gay I'd so drag you away and have my way with you" Sesshoumaru didn't reply, merely blushed at her comment.

"He doesn't even want to go tonight and I think you know why"

"Because my asshole brother is downstairs?" She sighed as she continued to brush his silky silver hair "Don't let him win Sessh, you need to make him regret ever hurting you. You're gonna be the envy of all tonight; I'll see to that"

"Joy" He drawled "You are not putting make-up on me"

"I'm only gonna put some liner on you, it'll really bring out your eyes. And this shirt has to go too; it does nothing for you"

"Well I didn't bring anything else to wear" He huffed.

"Good thing you and Bank are the same size then" She then put the brush down and raced to Bankotsu's wardrobe where she then began to raid it.

"Kagura, honestly I'm fine. I don't want to make that bastard regret anything or make him jealous. I just don't want to see him" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Well you're gonna have to face him eventually Sessh and what's a better night than tonight. He's gonna have one hell of a nose bleed when he sees you" She then pulled out a black silk shirt.

"Actually that will fit nicely on him" Bankotsu commented "I haven't even worn that yet"

"Good" Kagura then threw the shirt at Sesshoumaru "Put it on"

"Fine" He huffed as he stood and unbuttoned his shirt; he knew Kagura would not let him be until he did as she asked (ordered). Once the silver shirt was removed he pulled the black one on and buttoned it up; he had to admit it felt nice on his skin.

"Whoa" Bankotsu gaped "Best friend or not I'd still bend you over my bed dressed like that" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his friend and turned to look at himself in the mirror. The shirt really brought out his snowy skin tone and intensified his golden gaze.

"Almost finished" Kagura mused as she grabbed Bankotsu's guy-liner from the dressed and motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit back down "Don't worry, I'm only gonna put a small amount on" Once that was done she took a step back and grinned "Oh he's gonna fall to his knees and beg as soon as he sees you"

Sesshoumaru blushed and tried his best to ignore her...

Mukotsu was downstairs inviting the now arriving guests in and sending them to the living room; Inuyasha and co. were amongst them and allowed the short human to lead them to the heart of the party.

They found Naraku, Byakuya, Jakotsu and Renkotsu inside awaiting the guests. They walked over to them and began a light conversation.

"So where's Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked, completely ignoring Naraku's presence. He was lucky that Sesshoumaru had warned him before they left otherwise he would've jumped the spider for hurting his brother.

"He, Sesshoumaru and Kagura are upstairs; Suikotsu's just gone to fetch them" Renkotsu replied as he gulped his beer "Are you spending the night here as well? I know Sesshoumaru is planning on doing so"

"It depends on how wasted I get later" He grinned "So how is it that Bankotsu's the one who arranged all this but isn't even ready himself?"

"God knows, last I saw of him he was raiding his wardrobe and Sesshoumaru was lying rather impatiently on his bed" Obviously Renkotsu didn't mean it the way it came out but Naraku silently growled regardless; the thought of his ex in someone else's bed infuriated him even if that someone else was Bankotsu.

Suikotsu then entered with a massive grin gracing his handsome face. He went straight over to the group and let out a contented sigh.

"What's got you all cheery Suikotsu?" Jakotsu asked as he linked a grumbling Inuyasha by the arm.

"Well I just went to get them lot upstairs and they'll be down any minute; I know you won't appreciate me saying this Inuyasha but your brother looks so damn hot tonight. I think I jizzed a bit when I saw him." Inuyasha was about to backhand the idiot but Naraku's annoyed growl caused an idea to pop into his head instead.

"Ah don't worry about it; I'm aware of my brother's looks and he's single now so you might as well try your luck" He wrapped his arm around a giggling Kagome who was watching Jakotsu swing on the other "I'm sure he's craving some physical attention since it's been a little while since he last had some"

Miroku caught onto what Inuyasha was doing so decided to join in "Lies, I'm telling you now that something happened during that date he went on last week"

"Sesshoumaru's not cheap Miroku" Sango rolled her eyes as she folded her arms; Miroku leaned into her ear and told her what he and Inuyasha were up to causing her glare to turn into a grin as she too decided to join in "What I mean is I doubt he had full blown sex with the guy but they could've fooled around"

"Well he was grinning when he came home that night" Kagome mused, deciding to join in herself "And when Yash asked him if he had a good time he had the cutest little blush" By now Naraku was seething but refused to show it. He didn't know whether or not Sesshoumaru had hooked up with some guy but he refused to show that he was jealous. After all he didn't do anything to cause their break up, Sesshoumaru wouldn't listen to him and was too busy wallowing in self pity to try and sort things out.

By now all of the guests arrived and were either in the living room or in the kitchen. Bankotsu entered the living room with Kagura and Sesshoumaru at his side and moved over to the DJ he ordered for the night and took the microphone from him.

"Oh shut up" He shouted to the crowd before clearing his throat "Right I have a few rules before we begin. There are numerous toilets located around the house and I've also ordered some removable ones that are out the back so there's no excuse if you spew on my floor, if you do spew on my floor then you're cleaning it; if anything is broken you will pay for the damages after I beat you to death; if you fancy a fuck you can go to the guests rooms at the far left of the house; no one is to enter my family's or my room; and overall have fun. If any of these rules are broken you're all getting castrated. Oh and y'all have to get your butts out of here by midnight; only then do the neighbours have the right to call the police for disturbing the peace. Have fun" He handed the microphone back to the DJ and jumped down so that he could go to his friends where Sesshoumaru and Kagura were also at.

Naraku took in Sesshoumaru and his jaw almost hit the floor; he looked so damn hot. He had to stop himself from hauling the youkai over his shoulder and dragging him off to one of the guest rooms. He had to will his erection away which was a rather difficult task since his fantasy and love of his life was standing before him in clothing that practically begged to be ripped off.

Sesshoumaru also took in Naraku's appearance and almost groaned in both angst and anticipation. Sexy was an understatement. He was in a pair of black jeans and a deep purple button down shirt that revealed just the top of his abs and hugged his torso deliciously; the temptation to fall to his knees and bear his neck to him was almost unbearable. He was pulled from his reverie by his brother punching his arm playfully to get his attention.

"You look nice Sessh, you didn't leave the house looking like that earlier"

"No I didn't, Kagura got a hold of me" He sighed.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing" Kagura huffed as she folded her arms "Everyone is practically staring at your ass and trying to get your attention. You should be thanking me"

"She's done a really good job" Suikotsu grinned with a wink "Sure you were hot anyway but she's just made me want to fuck you even more in those clothes"

"Hell yeah" Byakuya agreed only to get elbowed in the gut by Naraku. Bankotsu rolled his eyes at his friends and brother as he handed Sesshoumaru a bottle of beer.

"To one hell of a night" He toasted. Everyone raised their bottles and clashed before knocking them back...

Four hours into the party everyone were pretty much hammered. A lot had passed out or were grinding against each other either on the floor or the dance floor.

Naraku found he couldn't get as drunk as he wanted since the more he drank just succeeded in making him more angry at everyone who were ogling his ex. Sesshoumaru as he could tell was very drunk and was dancing with practically anyone who grabbed his hand. He was tempted to dance with the youkai himself but knew Sesshoumaru wasn't drunk enough to oversee what he had supposedly done.

Bankotsu who was pretty drunk himself came over and slumped down next to the spider who was glaring in Sesshoumaru's new current dance partner's direction. "Ya still love him ne?"

"It's only been a few months Bankotsu, what do you expect?"

"Then you shouldn't have been a cheating bastard" He shrugged as he downed the rest of his beer.

"I didn't cheat on him" He snarled as he took finished off his drink "Sesshoumaru just walked in at the wrong time. I would never hurt him like that"

"Well you already have" Inuyasha slurred as he and Kagome collapsed into the love seat beside him "He cried all night ya stinking bastard, he didn't even sleep. I held him all night!"

"It's not my fault he wouldn't let me explain!"

"No one cares about your excuses Naraku, just stay the hell away from him!"

"Don't start fighting or I'll throw the four of you out" Bankotsu hiccuped, seeing double of his friends. Naraku was about to tell his friend to shut up and continue fighting Inuyasha when he caught something from the corner of his eye.

There on the dance floor was Sesshoumaru with his arms wrapped around Kouga Ito of all people. The wolf had a reputation of getting all the lookers into his bed and it seemed Sesshoumaru was his next victim. He watched in silent rage as Kouga's claws slid down to grasp Sesshoumaru's firm behind as he lay open mouthed kisses on his neck. Sesshoumaru seemed to drunk to notice and was just concentrating on standing.

Kouga pulled the youkai closer and pecked him on the cheek "You look so damn sexy tonight Sessh, do you know what you do to me?"

"Nope" Sesshoumaru smiled drunkenly "Where's Ginta...a-aren't you and him...tog...together?"

"Not any more" He winked "The bastard cheated on me" Of course this wasn't true but knew of things between he and Naraku and decided to try to relate to it to get Sesshoumaru into his bed.

"Some people just can't stay f-faithful these days..."

"Too right" Kouga then leaned into his ear "Can we go talk about this in private?"

"S-sure" He hiccuped as he let Kouga entwine their fingers and lead him out of the living room...

It has been a good hour and they still hadn't returned; Naraku was beginning to get anxious. Bankotsu by now had also sobered up since he'd drank all of his booze and had to look after a spewing Jakotsu who was crying over the fact that Inuyasha didn't love him. He returned to Naraku's side and looked at his watch. Nearly midnight. Everyone could then clear off and he could get his head down to fight the coming hangover in the morning.

"Fancy spending the night tonight then Naraku?" He asked as he scanned the crowd for his best friend "Kagura and Byakuya can too"

"Yeah we were going to anyway, Suikotsu offered earlier" He replied as he too kept his gaze on the crowd. "...you haven't seen Sessh have you?"

"Last I saw of him he was dancing with Kouga, why?"

"They left an hour ago and haven't come back yet"

"Well he's a big boy Naraku, you have to accept that it's over between you two and that he can sleep with someone else if he wants." Naraku growled and clenched his fists.

"Did you see the state he was in earlier? He could hardly stand. Sesshoumaru doesn't like Kouga like that, he always found him to be an egotistical asshole. If I know Kouga he's gonna try it on with Sessh who is too drunk to realise what's going on"

"You're right" Bankotsu gulped. They needed to find his friend and fast "You go on looking for him and I'll tell Yasha; we'll join you then" Naraku nodded and headed off to find his love.

Kouga had taken Sesshoumaru to one of the guest rooms and had just finished his false sob story; he wiped away a fake tear and looked at the silver haired beauty "Why can't a guy stay faithful any more?"

"Beats me" Sesshoumaru shrugged. He had sobered up somewhat to the extent that he knew what was going on but couldn't really walk and was still a bit dazed "Their assholes"

"Exactly" He wrapped an arm around him as scooted closer "Who needs them ne?" He grinned when Sesshoumaru nodded "You with anyone now then Sessh?"

"No" He frowned "Naraku's ruined that for me"

"I'm sure that's not true"

"It is" He huffed "No one will really try it with me because they're afraid Naraku will beat their asses for touching what he thinks is still his"

"Pfft I'm not afraid of that overgrown spider" He leaned into Sesshoumaru's face "And anyone who lets him get in the way of you is a total idiot" He then pressed his lips against the youkai's and pushed him down onto the bed as he straddled him; it wasn't hard accomplish since the inuyoukai was still very drunk and found it hard to use his body properly.

Kouga pulled back for air only to have Sesshoumaru splutter. "What are you doing?"

"You" He grinned before claiming his lips again. Sesshoumaru tried to push against the wolf but found that he hadn't the strength to budge him; Kouga grabbed the offending limbs and pinned them above his head before moving down to assault his neck.

"Kouga...stop" He gasped when the dark haired youkai thrust against him "N-no"

"Don't deny it, you want it too baby" He licked his neck. He then used one hand to keep Sesshoumaru's wrists in place while the other trailed down the youkai's body until it rested on the rim of his jeans; he managed to undo a button causing Sesshoumaru's eyes to widen as he thrashed helplessly to get away. "Eager eh?"

"N-no...Kouga please" He whimpered as he continued to struggle "Stop..." Kouga ignored him and slid his hand into his jeans and cupped his crotch; the silver haired beauty cried out as his eyes began to fill with unshed tears "I-I don't want this"

"But I want you" He breathed into his ear "And I always get what I want"

"No..." Kouga growled at his resistance, he squeezed his crotch painfully so and smashed his lips aggressively against Sesshoumaru's who almost screamed into his mouth.

The sound of the door flying open was all Sesshoumaru heard before he found Kouga being thrown off him and to the other side of the room. He moved his blurry tear filled gaze to his saviour only to find a snarling Naraku. He watched helplessly as the spider repeatedly lay it into the wolf until he could no longer move.

"If you ever touch him again I'll rip your dick off and shove it down your own throat!" He threatened before moving back over to a shuddering Sesshoumaru. Sighing he allowed himself to calm somewhat before buttoning the youkai's jeans back up and pulling him into his embrace "Are you okay? Damn it, I'm glad I got here when I did. If that bastard had actually succeeded I swear I..."

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru cut off with a cry as he wrapped his arms around the spider's neck and whimpered into his shirt. Naraku rubbed in a circular motion against his back as he patiently waited for his silver haired beauty to calm down.

Noticing that he could no longer hear any music but sounds outside he looked out the window to find everyone who was not invited to spend the night leaving. That was a relief, at least Sesshoumaru wouldn't have to put up with all their nosy glances and questions. Sighing, he gathered the shorter youkai into his arms and whisked him from the guest room. As he headed down the hallway he found Suikotsu checking the rooms for any couples who instead caught sight of the one couple who had apparently broken up, something wasn't right though...

"Sesshoumaru?" He approached the two cautiously "Why is he shaking? Did someone spike his drink?"

"No, Kouga tried to take advantage of him. Where's Bankotsu?"

"He and Inuyasha wandered off somewhere; is he going to be okay?" He motioned to Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine. If you see either Bankotsu or Inuyasha tell them I've taken Sesshoumaru to Bank's room" Suikotsu nodded and continued with what he was doing.

"I want Yasha" Sesshoumaru breathed as he clung onto Naraku as if his life depended on it.

"He'll be along soon" Naraku replied as he tightened his grip "Don't worry Sessh, I won't let anyone hurt you" He stepped into Bankotsu's room and sat Sesshoumaru down upon the bed. He then sat beside him but made sure to give him some space.

"You hurt me"

"Not intentionally" He went to stroke the golden eyes youkai's cheek but he shrunk away "Sesshoumaru?"

"Look, thanks for what happened but don't expect me to forgive you and run back into your arms" He wrapped his arms around himself and averted his gaze from the spider.

"Babe, I didn't cheat on you. Ryura was over since we were partners for a science project; when he heard you knock and call out my name and grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't get a chance to react when you stepped inside and when I pushed him off you'd already left" He grasped Sesshoumaru's hand who tried to tug it away but was unsuccessful "I promise you that I would never do that to you; I love you too much"

"If that's true then why has it taken you three months to tell me this?" Tears streamed down his cheeks; it was clear he couldn't keep his emotions in check when he was drunk "If you really love me then you would have told me straight away"

"Sessh I tried but you refused to listen. Every time I called you hung up and when I came to your house I was chased off by your dad or Inuyasha. And when I tried coming on to you at school I had Inuyasha stopping me again. I couldn't get to you and when you didn't even try to listen to my explanation I gave up. I admit that I shouldn't have given up so easily but can you really blame me Sessh? You wouldn't give me the time of day"

"You're lying, you have to be" He cried.

"Use your nose, can you smell any deceit on me?" Sesshoumaru shook his head "Then believe me"

"I can't just forget like that; do you even know how much you hurt me? I cried every night and stopped eating; my father kept me around him constantly because he thought I was going to do something stupid"

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that babe, but you have to understand that I didn't do anything to hurt you" He pulled the reluctant teenager into his arms "I love you so much Sessh, how could I ever hurt you? When I saw Kouga on top of you I was ready to kill him and then Inuyasha said that you went on a date last week and really enjoyed yourself. I felt you were slipping through my fingers. I couldn't bear that"

"I love you too" He sobbed as he caved in and wrapped his arms around the spider "If you ever hurt me like that again you can forget me giving you another chance. I can't go through that Naraku"

"Shh" He soothed as he ran his claws through his silver strands "You'll never hurt like that again, I promise you babe. I love too much" Sesshoumaru gave a shaky nod and looked up at the spider with watery eyes. Naraku was about to lean in to seal the deal when Bankotsu and Inuyasha tumbled into his room.

"Oh thank god" Bankotsu wheezed "Suikotsu said that Kouga tried it on with you" Inuyasha sped straight past his friend and ripped Sesshoumaru from Naraku's embrace and into his own.

"Sessh I'm sorry, I'm a shit brother. I should have kept an eye on you" He pulled back to check his brother for any signs of injury "Did he manage to do anything?"

"No" His voice was still a little shaky "Naraku got to me before anything could happen"

"Good" He pulled him back into his embrace "I'll kill him when I see him next"

"Then you're in luck" Naraku cut in "He's still in the guest room trying to recover from my fists"

"You beat him up?" Bankotsu asked.

"Of course, no one hurts my Sesshoumaru"

"Keh that's rich coming from you" Inuyasha scoffed as he rubbed his brother's arm. "You're just as bad as Kouga if not worse, at least he didn't mess with Sesshoumaru's emotions and..."

"Yash" Sesshoumaru cut him off "Naraku didn't cheat on me, he told me exactly what happened. It was just a huge misunderstanding" He pulled back so that he could look Inuyasha directly in the eye "I've given him another chance, I judged without listening to him. It's my fault too"

"He still hurt you"

"Not maliciously or purposely" He sighed "Please just accept it, he promised to never hurt me again and I believe him"

"Why?"

"Because I love him and he loves me" Inuyasha could see the determination in his brother's eyes causing him to let out a heavy sigh; arguing with his brother was near to impossible especially with a splitting headache.

"Fine, but you're explaining it all to dad and if he hurts you again then I can kill him"

"If I don't kill him first" Bankotsu mused "No offence Naraku, I love you and everything but Sesshoumaru is my best friend and I won't take for any asshole upsetting or hurting him"

"That's cool" He then stood and extended his hand to Sesshoumaru who took it without hesitation "We're going for a walk, we won't be long" He then ushered his once again boyfriend from the bedroom and to the gardens.

Once they were alone he pulled the youkai into his arms and inhaled his scent "I've missed you so much"

"Ditto" He sighed as he wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck "Do you think Kouga will be leaving here tonight?"

"I seriously doubt it" He mused as he heard Inuyasha beating the shit into the wolf "He won't be walking for at least a week" He chuckled when he heard a yelp "Neither will you but for a whole different reason"

"Oh really?" He moved closer.

"Yes really" He leaned into kiss his boyfriend only to pause mid way.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru frowned.

"You better change your Facebook status back to 'in a relationship'" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes but nodded regardless.

"You're such a vain idiot"

"Ah but you love this vain idiot" He finally captured Sesshoumaru lips in a searing passionate kiss before lifting him and whisking him away to the nearest bedroom. He had a lot of making up to do...

**Hm wrote this in three hours, that's rather good if I do say so myself.**

**No lemon in this one sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyasahsesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	5. Closer

Closer

**Warning: Not for the light-hearted. Very angst filled chapter! Read at own will.**

_Naraku couldn't help but grin when he heard the sounds of his mate and husband vomiting in the bathroom. So another pup was on the way then. About time, their other pups had all grown up and were now living away and doing their own thing. It'd be nice to have the pattering of feet around the house again._

_Sesshoumaru returned to the bedroom looking pale and worn out; the pup certainly was taking a toll on him. He somewhat dismissed his mate as he collapsed back into bed and groaned when his head hit the pillow. Naraku then slid over his body and kissed his cheek. "You okay?"_

"_Mhm" He yawned as he closed his eyes "It'll pass"_

"_Do you want anything? Perhaps a massage?" Sesshoumaru merely shook his head causing Naraku to frown; it wasn't like the taiyoukai to turn his husband's pampering down. Shaking it off for now Naraku pulled his mate into his arms and raked his claws through his hair until he fell asleep..._

That had been three months ago and still Sesshoumaru was vomiting and seemed to also be losing weight. The pup certainly had to be a powerful if it could weaken the great and terrible taiyoukai. This certainly wasn't an enjoyable pregnancy for Sesshoumaru; numerous times he had found his mate fast asleep with damp tears staining his cheeks. His emotions must have had to been on overload. Perhaps they should ask the doctor if there was anything to be done; Sesshoumaru had been quite a few times when he was at work so he'd suggest he ask on his next appointment.

He was pulled from his musings by the front door opening to reveal their youngest daughter Jade. She held his charcoal hair but held her chichiue's eyes. She was currently at university studying an English degree so they couldn't be any more prouder.

"Home for the weekend love?" Naraku asked as he gave her a hug.

"No, I was on the phone to chichi earlier and he sounds off. I wanted to know it everything was okay" They went into the living room where they then slumped back onto the couch. "He was saying how much he loves me and wants me to have the best in life?"

"He's been rather exhausted and hormonal lately but that's only natural in his condition"

"Condition?"

"I assumed he told you love, he's pregnant"

"Pregnant?" She frowned "I don't think so dad"

"Well of course he is love, what makes you think he's not?"

"I don't know" She shrugged "He never told me he was pregnant and he obviously hasn't told Maru, Dai, Ukyo or Hitomi since I was speaking to them all last night and they didn't mention anything. In fact, they said they've been struggling to get a hold of chichi for the past week or so. Is there anything you're not telling us? Chichiue's acting rather odd"

"Everything is fine Jade. I don't know why he hasn't told you of the pregnancy but he's most probably had a good reason. He's hardly mentioned it around me to be quite honest; I think he's a little nervous about it since it's been a while since he's had pups"

"Maybe" Jade pondered as she thought of her chichiue, something still wasn't right "Where is he right now?"

"He's gone to the doctor's, just a routine check up is all. I've only just come home from work so I couldn't go. He shouldn't be too long, do you want to wait for him?"

"I'd like to but I really can't" She sighed as she pulled herself to her feet "I have a lecture in two hours and by the time I take to drive there I'll be running late. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay."

"There's nothing to worry about" Naraku stood and walked his daughter to the door "Now just focus on your studies pup, I'll have chichi call you later when he gets home if you'd like" She nodded and gave her father a peck on the cheek before leaving to return to university.

Naraku closed the door and shook his head. Jade always was assuming the worst, he'd have to sit her down and have a good talk to her about that. Worrying all the time wasn't healthy. Sighing, he went to the fridge and browsed its contents for something to prepare for dinner. "Seriously need to go shopping tomorrow" He huffed when he found nothing inside. "Take-out it is then" He grabbed a menu from the kitchen counter as well as a pen and paper and began to jot some meals down.

He was so engrossed with the minor task that he didn't hear the door opening or closing, or the fact that his mate had just stepped into the kitchen. His lovely scent is what caught his attention; with a smile Naraku looked up at his mate only to halt by how dishevelled he looked. Stepping around the counter Naraku went straight to his mate and smoothed his hair down slightly "What on earth happened to you? You look as if you've seen a ghost, pet" Sesshoumaru didn't answer, he merely wrapped his arms around the spider's neck and buried his head into his chest. "Sesshoumaru?" Naraku returned the gesture and rubbed his back in a comforting manner. "What's wrong?"

"...we need to talk"

"O-okay?" Leading Sesshoumaru into the living room, Naraku sat them both down on the couch and waited for his mate to begin. When he came to the realization that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to start Naraku decided to do so instead "You just missed Jade, she wants you to give her a call when you're ready. She's worrying again" He mused "She said that you seemed off with her on the phone?" Sesshoumaru nodded "What's wrong Sessh?" He caressed his mate's cheek "Is it the pup?"

"Pup?" Sesshoumaru eyed his mate carefully.

"Don't play coy Sessh, I know you're pregnant. That's what the whole secret appointments are about and such, you were worried about telling me?"

"Pregnant?" He shook his head as a tear streamed down his cheek. Naraku was completely bewildered by his attitude. "Y-you believe me to be..." Another tear came.

"Sessh?" He rested a hand on his thigh and squeezed "You're not...pregnant?" He shook his head again "But the sickness, hormones, doctor's appointments...of course you're pregnant"

"N-no" More tears came "That's not the fault of an non-existent pregnancy" He whimpered "I-I...I've been going for another r-reason..."

"Sesshoumaru, please just tell me what's going on?" He was beginning to worry. What was wrong with his beautiful mate if he wasn't pregnant?

"I-I've got cancer..." Naraku stared at his mate in disbelief as Sesshoumaru finally crumpled and broke down before his very eyes. The daiyoukai entwined his own claws in his silver strands and tugged as he sobbed hysterically.

"C-cancer...?" His throat was dry and his voice hoarse. No, this couldn't be happening! Sesshoumaru, his Sesshoumaru? Cancer? This just had to be some horrible dream, or so he wished. It was all too real for it to be so. "H-how long have you known?"

"Three months..." His voice was shaky as he tried to control his breathing.

"Three months...? Three months? THREE MONTHS?" He growled as he kicked the coffee table in front, snapping it in half. "You've known three months and didn't think I should know?" He gripped Sesshoumaru's shoulders and shook him angrily; he forced him to look directly into his watery crimson eyes as the youkai continued to sob "Why didn't you tell me Sesshoumaru?"

"I didn't want to hurt you" He cried harder "I couldn't...I just..."

"You idiot! When were you planning on telling me? When you collapsed? On your death bed? Or just never come home?"

"I-I'm sorry..." He choked on a sob "I-I knew I shouldn't h-have kept it from you, t-that's why I'm t-telling you now"

"But you were just at the doctor's, what did he say to get you to tell me now?" He gripped his mate's upper arms tighter.

"The cancer...it's in my womb but has yet to spread..." More tears continued to fall "There's a 50/50 chance of them removing it b-but...they'll have to remove my womb..."

"Oh Sesshoumaru" Naraku openly sobbed as he pulled his mate into his arms "My poor precious idiotic mate" He lifted his head and kissed him tenderly "Why did you insist on enduring this all alone? Please tell me you at least told someone?"

"N-no...I couldn't, I'm sorry Naraku but I..."

"Shh, enough now" He cooed "We're going to get through this Sessh, we're going to fight it"

"B-but I can't give you any more pups"

"You have already gifted me with so many beautiful pups, Sesshoumaru. Don't feel as if I'm regretting it. Your health is more important than enlarging our family. Hush now" He kissed his brow "I'm going to let this disease hurt you any more. Tomorrow, we're going to call the best doctors from around the world to keep you here with me. We're getting through this mate, don't doubt anything"

"The doctor said it's a 50/50 chance"

"That's one doctor's view, I'm not going to listen to one doctor's diagnostic"

"I'm sorry I kept it from you" He whimpered. "It's been hurting for so long Naraku and I'm tired. The doctor said he's never heard of such an aggressive cancer; he said if we don't operate as early as Friday then I'll only have two more weeks to live"

"No" Naraku growled "Nothing is taking you away from me!" He bit the mating mark on Sesshoumaru's neck "I refuse to allow it to happen!"

"You can't fight fate Naraku"

"This isn't fate Sesshoumaru, this is a simple blip in life. Don't act as if you've given up already"

"I'm just so tired..."

"Then hold out a little longer, by Friday I'll see to it that it's gone regardless of the chance of losing your ability to birth pups. Your life is the most precious thing to me Sessh, don't ever give up on me"

"I won't" He wrapped his arms around Naraku and kissed him passionately "I love you so much"

"I love you too" He held him tighter "Don't worry about this any more mate, we won't lose. Ever since the feudal era we have won every battle, this one will be no different" Sesshoumaru nodded against him "We're going to win"

"I believe you" He breathed as he finally stopped crying, now he was just exhausted "I don't want to tell anyone else"

"The pups and your family have the right to know Sessh, leave it to me. I shall sort it. Don't worry now, you need to sleep."

"Hold me all night? Please...don't let me go for anything"

"Of course, you're staying with me" Lying back on the couch Naraku brought Sesshoumaru with him and rubbed his back until he fell asleep.

His poor mate had been enduring all of this for so long, he couldn't bare to have him go through this any longer. He was going to see to it that this cancer left his mate's body immediately and that it would never return. Even if it killed him himself. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out an old dusty pink ball and held it up for inspection.

"It would seem I have finally found the right wish, Shikon no Tama..."

**Wrote this in an hour, whoosh**

**Perhaps it's a little rushed but I just had a random brainstorm and since my exams are this month I wanted to update this before it got too much**

**Hope you enjoyed this regardless of the morbidity anyway**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyasahsesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	6. Closer Part Two

Closer – Part 2

Naraku sighed heavily as he checked on Sesshoumaru once more before heading downstairs. Ever since his pups and in-laws found out about his mate's cancer they hadn't let Sesshoumaru rest; they were too afraid to leave him alone just in case he left them. Sure, he felt the same but he went about it more discreetly.

He had discussed his plan to use the Shikon no Tama with his father-in-law Touga who said that it seemed like an ideal idea but the hanyou could not use it himself since his tainted soul would only doom Sesshoumaru. They would have to find someone with a pure soul to save the former lord of the west. Almost immediately Inuyasha's mate and his former enemy Kagome sprung to mind. Yes, he didn't get along with Inuyasha and Kagome at all but he would do anything for his mate. He had yet to tell them of the dreadful news since he wanted to tell them to their face. Now that Sesshoumaru was asleep it would be the opportune moment.

Entering the kitchen he found all of his pups gathered around the breakfast bar talking in hushed tones amongst themselves. He cleared his voice to get their attention as he slipped his jacket. "I'm popping out for an hour, I'm asking that you keep an eye on your chichiue and to call me if there are any problems"

"Sure thing dad" Maru replied with a sad smile "I'll call you immediately"

"Good lad" Naraku couldn't help but smile at his eldest, Maru was an image of Sesshoumaru. His complete double, he would be the closest thing to Sesshoumaru if anything happened. Quickly, he shook his head to dismiss such thoughts; Sesshoumaru wasn't going anywhere. "I'll see you guys soon" He then grabbed his keys and headed for his car...

Within twenty minutes he arrived outside his brother-in-law's and headed to the door. He sounded the doorbell and waited patiently for a reply.

The door was pulled open to reveal a tiny hanyou child with deep magenta locks with furry ears, golden eyes and little fangs. "Uncle Arku!" She beamed as she rushed forward and latched onto his trouser leg "Kiku hasn't seen you in so long"

"I know, I'm sorry little one" Naraku patted his head "Where are-" He was cut off by a gruff voice.

"Kiku what have I told you about answering the door, I swear one of these days..." Inuyasha forced the door open all the way only to trail off when his golden gaze met the crimson of his enemy. He snatched Kiku from the spider's leg and set her on his hip "What ya want asshole?"

His eyebrow twitched "A word?"

"Then talk"

"Your mate needs to hear about this too"

"Then I'll pass it on"

"Inuyasha" Naraku sighed "It's rather urgent, it about Sesshoumaru"

"Uncle Sesshou?" Kiku beamed "Where's uncle Sesshou?"

"He couldn't make it today sweetheart" He said rather awkwardly. Inuyasha could see that something was wrong so stepped back to allow the spider entrance "Thank you"

"Kagome" Inuyasha called to his mate as he closed the door and set his daughter down "Kiku, go play upstairs while mommy and I have a grown up talk with Naraku" Kiku opened her mouth to protest but Inuyasha held his hand up to silence her "I mean it kid, I won't take ya to the park tomorrow if you start"

"Fine" She huffed as she turned and stormed upstairs just as Kagome came down. As soon as she saw Naraku she frowned.

"What's going on?"

"I need to speak to you and Inuyasha, it's rather serious" Naraku replied.

"Then just be out with it!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm trying to be as sensitive about this as I can!" The dark spider growled back.

"Yash" Kagome sighed as she approached the two "Let him say what he needs to otherwise we're not going to get anywhere" She led them off into the kitchen where she then went about making tea "Now what brings you here Naraku? It's not like you to make a social visit without Sesshoumaru"

"Well this is concerning Sesshoumaru actually, he's-"

"I swear to god if you've come here to say that you've put him in hospital or something I'll rip ya head off!" Inuyasha warned.

"If you let me finish perhaps we could get somewhere" Naraku sighed "Three days ago Sesshoumaru came home from the doctor's and broke down in my arms. He's been vomiting and emotional for the past three months so I just assumed he was pregnant again" He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion "Turns out he wasn't"

"So why has he been in such a state?" Kagome frowned.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out with it. Sesshoumaru's got cancer; it's extremely aggressive, it has spread to his womb, he needs surgery Friday otherwise he'll only have two weeks left to live, and there's only a 50/50 chance of it being a success"

A smash was heard where Kagome dropped her mug in shock and let out a strangled cry. Inuyasha on the other hand stood in total silence, numb with the shock of his big brother fighting with death himself. "No" Kagome cried "Please not our Sesshoumaru"

"I'm sorry, it's true" He sighed again "The pups and Touga know too. The pups are at home keeping an eye on Sessh right now, I needed to come here and tell you face to face."

"Sessh is...dying...?" Inuyasha shook his head, this couldn't be happening. How could someone as powerful as Sesshoumaru succumb to a human disease?

"I refuse to allow that to happen to my mate Inuyasha, I have come here just to inform you of his illness not to ask that you prepare for his funeral" Naraku frowned "Though, I have come to ask a favour of you"

"Why would we do anything for you?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Because it is for Sesshoumaru's benefit" He then reached into his pocket and withdrew the Shikon no Tama "Kagome, I ask that you purify the jewel and save Sesshoumaru's life"

"What? You've had it all this time?" Kagome gaped at the jewel "I thought you made a wish so long ago"

"I had nothing I wanted since I had Sesshoumaru" He admitted "I am too tainted to use the jewel, regardless that I am using the jewel for good it would still kill Sesshoumaru. You are the purest person I know, please, save my mate" Kagome could see the desperation in her former enemy's eyes; the hanyou truly did love Sesshoumaru.

"You want me to use the jewel to wish Sesshoumaru's cancer away?"

"Yes, the cancer is threatening his life and is preventing him from having pups since it's spread to his womb. His life is what matters to me but I know Sesshoumaru desires to have more children"

"Very well, I shall call forth Midoriko but you'll have to give her a damn good reason why she should grant her worst enemy his wish" Naraku nodded and handed the jewel to the miko where it instantly purified. Chanting, she called Midoriko forth as the jewel hovered to the middle of the kitchen where the powerful miko of the past appeared before them.

"I see you have finally acquired the jewel Lady Kagome"

"Yes, Naraku relinquished his hold over to me" Kagome replied with a bow "He wishes to make a request that we all wish"

"Oh? And why should I grant you anything hanyou? You are the very reason why I have been fighting within the jewel; your darkness almost destroyed the world until you found a mate" Midoriko eyed the dark hanyou.

"I know of my evil deeds Lady Midoriko and I know that they will not be forgiven nor am I asking for such but it is my mate I am wishing for. His life is in great peril, I can't live without him"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is dying? Explain this to me"

"He has cancer my lady, he doesn't have very long left to live. Without surgery he will only survive for two weeks and there is still a high chance he will die with surgery"

"That is a shame though people die everyday, why should I grant your mate life when you have taken so many away?"

"Those were my crimes not his, why should he suffer because of my past?"

"Karma always has a funny way of getting back at someone" Inuyasha muttered causing Naraku to glare at him.

"You are agreeing with her?"

"Not at all, I want my brother to live as much as you but I understand her logic."

"My lady, surely you cannot allow Sesshoumaru to suffer for Naraku's evilness? He doesn't deserve it" Kagome protested.

"Ah but you remember Kagome, Sesshoumaru has also taken innocent lives. Why should I restore his life when there are others far more deserving?" Midoriko reminded.

"I will give you anything you desire" Naraku cut in "I love that man more than anything, in order to balance the world a life must be replaced when one is returned. I will sacrifice myself for him"

"Your life would not be the one taken hanyou" Midoriko snapped "Even from the purest of hearts the wish on the Shikon no Tama is a selfish request; to grant you this wish through the jewel would end the world"

"Then there is no way of saving Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"I shall give you my answer tomorrow. The Shikon no Tama cannot be used to grant Sesshoumaru life but I have the power to do so; though, to grant such a wish is mine alone to decide. You shall know in the morn if Sesshoumaru's life is truly worth saving"

"Worth saving? Of course it's worth saving! That is my mate you're talking about!" Naraku growled "How dare you-"

"No Naraku, how dare you! You torment my life for years and then beg of me to restore your dying mate! Why should I grant my enemy's wish?"

"Because my deeds have nothing to do with Sesshoumaru!"

"They do now, like I said I shall give you my answer tomorrow." She then vanished without another word.

Before Naraku could even comprehend what she was saying Inuyasha gripped him by his shirt and shook him. "I swear to kami, if my brother dies because of you I'll make you pay"

"Get off me" Naraku seethed as he threw the hanyou into the kitchen counter "Sesshoumaru is not going to die, if she does not grant me my wish then I shall do it myself" He then snatched the jewel from Kagome's grasp "Make sure to be at my home tomorrow" And with that he stormed out to his car and left for his mate...

Sesshoumaru woke up with blood drowning his throat, immediately he grabbed the bowl on the floor and vomited all the blood suffocating his system. He gasped out and heaved for breath as he tried to calm his shaking body. Where the hell was Naraku? He was usually here when he woke.

Heaving again Sesshoumaru brought up more bile and bent over the edge of the bed as to avoid vomiting in his bed. His hair almost successfully slipped into the bowl only to have it pulled back as he continued retching. A hand was also making soothing circles on his back as he finished heaving.

Once he was finished the figure supporting him set the bowl down and wiped the blood and bile from his mouth. "Have a drink" Sesshoumaru pondered on the familiar feminine voice as he greedily drank the water offered to him. Once the glass was empty it was set down and Sesshoumaru was pulled back to settle into bed; his gaze finally met his helper to find his eldest daughter smiling sadly down at him.

"Ukyo" He coughed slightly "You shouldn't be in here"

"Dad asked us to keep an eye on you while he was out" She replied as she lifted the sick filled bowl before she deposited and cleaned it in the en-suite adorning her father's room before returning to him and set the bowl back on the floor. "He said he had to run an errand but he won't be long"

"I take it you are all still here?" She nodded "Who has been in here during my sleep?"

"Only Maru and myself. Dai is sick when he smells it, Hitomi will only panic and Jade is too fragile at the moment. Dad doesn't really want her coming in to see you, he thinks she'll end up crumbling"

"She would" He sighed as he made himself comfortable "I don't want you seeing me like this, I don't want this to be your last memory of me"

"You say that as if you're going somewhere" She mused as she wiped his clammy brow with a damp cloth "You're not giving up already are you chichi?"

"I don't think your father would allow it even if I wanted to" He snorted as he leaned into the hand cooling him down "Seeing me like this must distress you too Ukyo"

"Perhaps" She replied solemnly "But I'm a doctor, I deal with cases like this day in day out so I can handle it much better. If you weren't my chichiue then this wouldn't really faze me; I can put a wall up just like you" She winked playfully.

"You are the most calm of your siblings" He mused. She retracted the cloth and pulled the covers over him some more when she saw his eyes close.

"I'll leave you to rest, call if you need us" He gave a tired nod as she leaned down and kissed his cheek "I love you chichi"

"Mhm...you too pup" He yawned as he was finally overcome with sleep.

Ukyo brushed a tear from her eye before heading downstairs and into the kitchen where her siblings bar Maru and Jade were trying to help their grandmother cook whilst her grandfather gazed out the window but she could tell his mind was elsewhere.

She approached the man who didn't look a day over thirty and touched his arm to grab his attention; he looked to her immediately and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How is he?"

"He's okay now, I came in as he was being sick. I then stayed with him until he fell asleep; he seems to just be waiting to die now"

"He's tired of the pain pup, he doesn't mean it. Once your father returns with the solution all shall be well"

"Why hasn't he told chichi yet?"

"If the plan fails then your chichiue will be crushed"

"Hm I guess" She sighed as she gazed outside "Where's Maru and Jade?"

"Maru found Jade out on the porch crying so he's out there comforting her. She's not taking this as well as everyone else"

"She's only just started living away from home, you can't really blame her" Touga opened his mouth to speak when the front door opening and closing caught his attention.

Naraku stepped into the kitchen looking defeated and exhausted. He slumped over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He downed it in once swig and threw it into the trash can.

"You were unsuccessful?" Touga frowned.

"So so" He sighed. Everyone turned and listened in at those words "Midoriko claims that the jewel cannot save Sesshoumaru but she can. She said she will tell us in the morning whether or not she decides to save him"

"What?" Dai growled "This is out chichiue she's playing with. If she can save him why won't she?"

"Because of my deeds in the past"

"Sesshoumaru has nothing to do with that though" Inukimi frowned "Your evil doings were when you and Sesshoumaru were enemies. She cannot use that to get at you. I refuse to allow Sesshoumaru to die because of your evilness!"

"Inukimi, please" Touga sighed as he calmed his mate "We won't get anywhere pointing the finger at people"

"Perhaps not but it'll make me feel better" She seethed "If my son dies because of your greed you will pay dearly"

"Midoriko is a kind soul" Ukyo interjected "Patience grandmother, there is no point in fighting. We shall have her decision in the morn like dad says"

"Why don't you go and rest in the living room grandmother? I'll fetch you some tea" Hitomi offered. Reluctantly Inukimi agreed and retreated to the living; but not before sending Naraku a glare that promised death. "Do you think Midoriko will save him?" She went over to the kettle and went about preparing the tea.

"I don't know" Naraku sighed "She may be a kind soul but her hatred for me runs deep; perhaps she will finally let her anger get the better of her"

"Let's not think like that" Ukyo went to her father and hugged him "We have to stay positive"

"Hm, where's Jade and Maru?"

"Outside" Dai replied as he kept an eye on the food "Jade was upset so Maru went after her; I suggest we don't tell her what's happening"

"She has a right to know, Dai" Touga cut in "I know you wish to protect her but she cannot be coddled all the time" He then turned in search of his youngest granddaughter and Maru. Hitomi then went to her grandmother with tea leaving only Dai, Ukyo and Naraku in the kitchen.

"How's your chichiue?"

"He's been vomiting blood, but he's asleep now. I think he's lost the will to live dad"

"Once he is cured he will not think like that"

"If he's cured" Dai interjected with a scowl. "I'm sorry dad but if he does die I don't know how I'm gonna take it. I can't see me forgiving you"

"He hasn't done anything, Dai"

"He is the reason why chichiue's life is in the balance" He growled "Why is she punishing him for your actions?"

"Because it is her only way to destroy me; your chichiue is my ultimate weakness and she knows it. If he dies then I will suffer for the rest of my life."

"Then she cannot be such a kind soul. He has pups that need him, if she really is as great and selfless as they say she wouldn't even be considering this"

"Well you can tell her what you think of her tomorrow" The spider pinched the bridge of his nose "She will be here along with your aunt and uncle. Now I'm going to see to your chichiue" And with that he turned and left to seek out his dying mate...

The night dragged painfully slow. Everyone was agitated and impatient for morning to arise. Sesshoumaru had spent endless hours of the night vomiting and hallucinating with Naraku holding him as he tried to bite back his own tears. To see his mate suffer so much was agonising. The household couldn't help but let out a breath of relief when the sun finally peeked through the trees signalling a new day. Everyone except Naraku headed to the living room to await Midoriko's arrival with unshed tears of sorrow and anger. Dai and Maru had both come to the conclusion that if the miko didn't grant their chichiue's life then they would find a way to make her suffer for an eternity. Kagome, who had arrived with her daughter and husband little over an hour ago overheard the boys' declaration and couldn't help but curse Naraku. The boys had inherited some of his malicious thoughts and she'd be damned to allow them to follow through with such; she refused to allow them to condemn themselves to hell like their sire.

Inuyasha had gone up to check on his brother but stopped at the door when he saw Naraku who was currently holding a whimpering Sesshoumaru; he had just finished another bout of vomiting. He stroked his claws through his silver strands as the once proud youkai lord tried to regain his breathing. "Try and get some rest, pet. You're exhausted"

"I'm always exhausted" He coughed. "I can't continue on like this Naraku"

"I promise that you won't for much longer" He kissed his brow "Just hold on for a day longer"

"When the time comes I want you to open the safe in my study where there are letters to each of you, okay?"

"Sesshoumaru" Naraku pressed his lips to his mate's desperately "How many times have I got to tell you, you are not going anywhere"

Inuyasha couldn't take it any more, giving a quick knock he stepped inside the room and tried his best to hide the horror showing on his face when he saw his fragile, dying brother. "Hey Sessh" He forced a smile as he took a seat beside him "Ya look like shit, ate something funky or finally came to the realization that you're married to that bastard?"

Sesshoumaru let a strained chuckle out causing him to wince slightly. "If only, little brother" He lifted his hand out to his brother who took it immediately and pressed it against his heart. "You shouldn't be up here"

"You should have told me you were ill, you can't keep these things to yourself. You can be really stupid sometimes"

"I've already had the lecture Inuyasha, I don't wish for another" He yawned "How is Kiku and Kagome?"

"Yeah they're good, they're downstairs entertaining your brats"

"Don't bring them in here though" He turned his gaze to Naraku "No more, I don't want anyone else seeing me like this" Naraku nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Get some rest Sesshoumaru" Naraku lay his mate back against the pillow and pulled the covers over him "I'll come check in on you in an hour" Sesshoumaru nodded and allowed himself to drift off. The two hanyou then left the bedroom where Inuyasha then collapsed to his knees. Naraku, for the first time in his life showed some compassion to his mate's brother by setting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to see him like that Inuyasha"

"Hopefully I won't have to again" He let out a shaky breath before turning his gaze to the window to see the sun high in the sky. "It's time" Naraku helped the hanyou to his feet and led him into the living room where Kagome then set the jewel down onto the coffee table.

Everyone took a step back when a piercing pink light shot from the jewel with Midoriko inside. Taking a step forward the light diminished before bowing to her audience. "I have made my decision"

Jade gripped her father's arm like a lifeline as she awaited the miko's ultimatum. Naraku's glare focused on the great miko's as she matched it. "Then don't dawdle"

"I will not grant your wish Naraku"

Jade let out a strangled cry as she slumped to the ground; seeing that his father wasn't going to help Maru went to his sister's side and pulled her up into his arms as he glared at the miko. Yes, she was going to suffer for this.

"You cannot let him die!" Jade screamed as she thrashed in her brother's arms "He has done no wrong!"

"That is where you are wrong child, your precious chichiue killed many much like your father" Midoriko replied calmly.

"That may be so but he always had a reason" Inuyasha cut in "He never killed for the pleasure, he would never lower himself to do such"

"Perhaps but I cannot bring myself to grant my greatest enemy his wish"

"Then grant ours" Ukyo stepped forward "We should not have to live without our chichiue because of our father's actions. I ask on behalf of my siblings that you save my chichiue from his fate"

"And why should I?"

"Because I will make you suffer if you don't" Dai snarled, Touga pulled him back before he could pounce.

"That boy's heart holds the same blackness as his sire's" Midoriko frowned "I suggest you rid the evil from his body, Kagome" She then returned her gaze to the pups. Her heart cried out to the youngest of the pups who was clinging to her brother; surely this pup was not ready to be parted from her bearer. "Child, come here"

"What are you going to do to her?" Maru growled as he gripped his little sister tighter.

"I will not harm her, release her" Reluctantly Maru obeyed where Jade timidly moved over to the great miko and waited for further instructions. "As I have told your father people die everyday therefore I have no reason to save your chichiue. The only way I can allow such is if you will grant me a request"

"Anything!"

"You are the next generation of youkai; you need to teach the world that youkai and humans can unite. In order to achieve this I need you to be the guardian of the Shikon no Tama"

"But she's youkai" Kagome interjected "Surely she will be purified"

"She has a pure and innocent heart, Kagome. She will be safe" She extended her hand to the little youkai "If you promise me to remain pure at heart and guard the Shikon no Tama with your life then I shall grant your sire's wish. There will be many hardships to take on though, no one but you is to hold the jewel even your sire; if he ever attempts to take it from you then you must end his miserable existence. Do you agree to this?"

Jade reached forward and took Midoriko's hand "I do" Their hand were enveloped in a pure pink light before Midoriko pulled away to reveal the Shikon no Tama.

"Many will covet your life, you realise this?" She nodded "Then your chichiue's disease is no longer, though, this has come with a sacrifice" She moved her gaze to Naraku "In order to keep the balance of life and death something had to go. I have taken away your mate's ability to have pups, he can no longer give you children"

"Very well" He reluctantly bowed. Sesshoumaru's life was more important to him than having more children but he knew Sesshoumaru would be crushed when he found out.

"If you ever try to take the Shikon no Tama from your daughter I will see to it that Sesshoumaru dies. Remember this Naraku" He nodded before watching the great miko immerse herself back into the pink light that then diminished into the jewel in his daughter's grasp.

There was an eerie silence before Jade turned to her father. "So chichiue isn't going to die?"

"No pup, you saved him" He smiled before pulling his daughter into his arms. Everyone gripped each other and thanked the kami for Sesshoumaru's health as laughter and happy talk erupted the room.

"Naraku?" The silky voice caused the hanyou to pull from his daughter and turn to the doorway where his overly confused mate stood. "The pain...it's gone?" Everyone stopped in their celebrating and grinned at Sesshoumaru. Though, Sesshoumaru didn't feel rejoiced. Instead he felt empty; reaching down he gripped his lower stomach and knew that his child bearing days were over.

"It was the only way to save you, Sesshoumaru" The spider caught his chin forcing their gazes to meet "I'm sorry but you mean more to me than more pups. I know you desired more but we couldn't live without you"

"Can you still love me even though I can't give you pups?" Naraku chuckled as he pulled his mate into his arms.

"Foolish foolish Inu, you have given me the most incredible pups I could ask for. To ask for more would be greedy." He then pulled back so that their gazes met once again "And I will always love you" He captured his lips in a searing passionate kiss.

"Things are back to normal then" Dai groaned as he watched his parents grope at each other.

"I kinda feel sick" Maru and Hitomi grimaced causing Jade and Ukyo to laugh.

"Oi bastard! Get your stinking claws off my brother!" Inuyasha growled but regretted it instantly when his wife whacked him across the head.

Sesshoumaru pulled away and chuckled at his brother before turning back to Naraku "How did you manage it?"

"It was your pups who saved you"

"How?"

"I'll tell you later" He pecked his nose "It's a long story"

**I felt my last addition needed a part 2. I'll admit it's not the best but it was the only thing I could come up with at the time.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	7. Fifty Shades Of Grey

Fifty Shades of Grey

As of late Naraku had been forced to work ridiculous hours at his business Spider's Industries, therefore, preventing him from having any time alone with his gorgeous mate and husband. Pulling into the drive of his home Naraku turned the ignition off and slid out of the car. Locking it up he headed for the house where he then kicked off his shoes and set down his briefcase.

Looking at his watch it was 1:00am; Sesshoumaru would surely be fast asleep by now. He too had to admit he was exhausted. Shrugging out of his jacket he slowly stumbled his way up the stairs of his grand home only to halt when the fleeting scent of his mate's arousal hit his nose. He wrinkled his nose and anger took over. Who the hell had been here? Who was pleasuring his mate in his stead?

Picking up the pace but also being as silent as possible he skidded into his bedroom to find Sesshoumaru unconscious on the bed with a book covering his face and his jeans unbuckled with the fly down. Scenting the room he found no other scent, only his mate's dispersing arousal. So, his little mate had been pleasuring himself in his absence. Naraku didn't like the thought of that, he should be the one making his mate scream. Letting out a sigh he could only blame himself since due to his absence it had caused Sesshoumaru to get frustrated turning to his own hand for pleasure...or so he thought.

'Hm, he must have had one hell of an orgasm if it knocked him out. He hasn't changed into his pyjamas nor has he removed his towel from the bed.' Grabbing the towel he tugged it rather roughly only for something purple to fall with it and hit the floor. Throwing the towel onto the nearest chair he reached down and grabbed the object only to find it was a butt plug. "Tsk, you should be punished for this" He breathed as he moved his crimson gaze over to his snoozing mate. Setting it down on their desk so that Sesshoumaru would know he discovered his secret he then moved over to his mate and pulled the book from his face; that was when he noticed his mate's reading material.

'Fifty Shades of Grey?' Scanning over the open pages that Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep on he found himself choking on his own saliva. What in the seven hells was his Inu reading?! It was book simply consisting of sex. Yes, now he remembered; many of his female staff had been discussing the book all week during their breaks. He hadn't paid any mind to it until now. 'Oh my little mate thinks he can fantasise over another man now does he? Well my Sesshoumaru I can assure you that this Christian Grey has nothing on me.' He then set the book down next to the butt plug before stripping down to his boxers; then as quietly as he could he stripped Sesshoumaru of his shirt and jeans before throwing the covers over him. There he joined him in the bed where Sesshoumaru then turned in his sleep and subconsciously curled up against him.

Naraku couldn't help but smirk at this; oh his little mate would be in for one hell of a treat tomorrow. With that thought in his head Naraku let himself fall into a contented dream that consisted of his mate begging him for release and not this Christian's...

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke to find his bed unsurprisingly empty. Did Naraku even bother coming home these days? Knowing his luck he was shacking it up with his secretary Kikyo. He scowled at the thought; he knew the damned bitch was obsessed with his husband but he'd be damned before he let her get her plastic manicured claws on him. Throwing the covers off his person he frowned somewhat when he noticed his state of undress. He never slept in his boxers; he either slept in his pyjama pants or naked depending on Naraku (though, he slept with his pants on more lately since Naraku was never home to satisfy him). Shrugging it off for now he threw his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up only to find his clothes huddled up in a pile on the floor.

"What in the...?" He trailed off when his gaze moved to the desk to find his new toy and book standing proudly for all to see. A cold trickle of sweat slid down his back at this. Naraku had found out...

Flashbacks of the previous night came flying back; he'd drank a full bottle of wine to himself before retreating to bed to read his new book. It had gotten him extremely horny causing him to unwrap his new toy, there he pleasured himself into a powerful orgasm knocking him out cold. Naraku was going to kill him. Damn that Kagome, this was all her fault; she'd noticed his frustration lately and instantly knew why. She'd bought him that damned book and told him that it was the best possible replacement for a man.

Groaning he pulled himself into the shower before dressing into a simple pair of black joggers and a white t-shirt. He didn't have to work today and he had no intention of going out today either. Somewhat sluggishly he went down to the kitchen where he then prepared himself some toast and coffee for breakfast.

Once he finished and cleared away the house line began to ring annoyingly; grunting at the deafening tone Sesshoumaru picked up the hated device and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Good morning sexy"_ That silky voice. Sesshoumaru involuntary shuddered and gripped the doorway to steady himself.

"Hi Naraku"

"_And how are we this morning? I noticed an empty bottle of wine in the kitchen when I got up; decided to indulge did we?"_ His tone was teasing and held something underlying that Sesshoumaru couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I thought I deserved a drink after a stressful day of work; I didn't realise I'd had the whole bottle until it was too late"

"_Well it certainly knocked you out"_ He chuckled. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but frown though; why wasn't he mentioning his toy or book? _"So what are you going to do with yourself today?"_

"I haven't planned to do anything; I may call Bank over or something"

"_Ah I'd rather you didn't babe, I know he's your best friend but he takes forever to leave"_

"Well it won't affect you anyway" He snorted "It's not as if you're home until stupid hours"

"_Is that annoyance I detect in that sexy voice of yours, pet?"_

"Perhaps"

"_Hm, well I shall have to sort that when I come home. And what I was going to say before you got all bitchy on me is that I shall be coming home early today; I've booked a few days off so that we could spend some time together. I've called your father and he's given you a few days off too"_

"Naraku" He growled "You had no right to call and ask him that" Yes, he was glad to have time off to spend with his lover but he was annoyed that Naraku thought he could do as he pleased without asking him first.

"_Well it's done now; I'll be home by three"_

"Okay, want me to make anything for dinner or do you want to go out?"

"_We'll order a take-out"_

"Alright, see you soon"

"_Will do"_ He then chuckled darkly _"Just make sure to keep your hands off that delectable body of yours and that book"_ The phone line then went dead as Sesshoumaru blushed a deep crimson. So Naraku had caught him red handed. He shuddered in delectable pleasure at the thought of the punishment he would receive for it. Setting the phone down he headed to the living room to distract himself with the television until his husband came home.

It was bang on three o'clock when Naraku pulled up at the house. Leaving his briefcase in the car he rushed into the house and inhaled the air for his mate. Ah the living room. Slipping off his shoes and shaking out of his jacket he entered the living room to find his darling husband watching the television but he could tell his attention was elsewhere. Draping his jacket over the couch Naraku leaned over and kissed his mate's cheek causing him to jump out of his reverie. "Hello" He leered.

"Welcome home" He swallowed her nerves down as he gazed into his mate's deep crimson eyes.

"Have we been good today?" Sesshoumaru gave a short nod as his mate stood upright and tugged his tie free from his godly body. "Good boy" He threw it on top of his jacket before pushing Sesshoumaru down until he was lying on his back with him straddling his waist. "So I came home last night expecting to find my mate wrapped up in the covers in his pyjamas sleeping peacefully; instead I come home to you fully dressed with your lower half unbuckled and a book covering your face." Sesshoumaru gulped as he blushed "I do however have a question, precious. Where did you get that book?"

"K-Kagome..."

"Ah I should have guessed" He smirked as he leaned down so that their noses were touching "And that little toy of yours?"

"...Byakuya"

"Oh? And why would my little brother give you such a naughty gift?"

"He said I looked frustrated and said it works wonders"

"And does it?"

"You can't beat the real thing" Naraku's smirk widened at this as he caught Sesshoumaru's hands in his own.

"Good" He then pecked his lips "Though that won't save you from your punishment"

"You're punishing me for using a toy because you're never here?" Sesshoumaru raised a silken brow as he allowed his own amused smirk to grace his beautiful face.

"Not at all, I completely take the blame for that. Though, you won't be using it again unless I state otherwise" He nipped his lip "You're being punished for fantasising over another man?"

At this Sesshoumaru frowned "Another man?"

"Yes, that Christian Grey of whatever his name is" Sesshoumaru's frown immediately dissipated as he fell into a fit of laughter "And what is so funny?"

"I can't change the character's name in the book Naraku; yes the book aroused me but I wasn't imagining him when I was pleasuring myself. I was thinking of you"

"You promise?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm still going to fuck you senseless"

"I have no objections" He wrapped his legs tightly around the spider's waist "But I would rather be in our bed"

"It's the middle of the day" He playfully scolded as he sat up, bringing Sesshoumaru with him. "Well we might as well retire there now since you won't be leaving there for the next few days" He then stood and began to carry his mate off to the bedroom.

"I need to eat and use the bathroom, Naraku" Sesshoumaru mused as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Yes, but only when I consent to it"

"And why would I listen to you?"

"Because I am you alpha"

"My dominant?" He grinned when the spider nodded. The man clearly had no idea to the links Sesshoumaru was making in his head concerning their relationship and the book "And I'm your submissive?"

"Without a doubt" He chuckled as he entered their room and threw Sesshoumaru down onto the bed. He was immediately on top of him and kissing him with so much passion that it was suffocating.

In an instant Sesshoumaru was naked and was waiting rather impatiently for his husband to please him. Naraku smirked almost sinisterly as he towered over his Inu and pulled something shiny from his pocket; he held it up those beautiful golden eyes and watched them in amusement as they widened. "Handcuffs?"

"I know it's a tie in that book but I thought we'd go one better since you'd easily break that measly fabric. Now lift your arms up and grab the headboard" Sesshoumaru did as ordered and watched wantonly as his mate weaved the handcuffs through the bedpost before cuffing his wrists. "Nowhere to run now, precious"

"I'd never run anyway" He breathed as he pressed up against the spider "I need you"

"I know" He chuckled as he ripped his shirt off "It's been far too long" He then got off his mate and watched as he writhed around impatiently on the bed. "Patience baby" He grinned as he unbuckled his belt and slid it off; his work trousers then followed along with his boxers "You ready to scream?"

"I swear to god Naraku if you don't get your ass over here right now I'll scream and it won't be in the way you hope for" Sesshoumaru growled as he tried to press his erection against anything.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Before he could even reply Naraku rammed his erection into the youkai who moaned out in pure pleasure; the spider didn't even give him a chance to recover from the rude intrusion before pounding relentlessly into his mate.

"M-more..." He growled. He tried to reach out for his husband but the handcuffs prevented him; he was rather surprised that they managed to hold him.

"Had them specially made, baby" Naraku chuckled as he thrust harder causing Sesshoumaru to buck uncontrollably. "Do you like them?" He breathed huskily into his ear.

"Oh yes" He groaned. He wrapped his legs around the spider's waist and lifted his hips to meet his thrusts. "Fuck me Naraku...fuck me"

"With pleasure" He growled as he increased his pace "Scream baby"

"Ugh" It had been so long since their last bout that he already felt his climax nearing. "Please...more..." Naraku obliged almost immediately as he sank his fangs violently into his neck; this only caused Sesshoumaru to cry out in pure bliss as he felt his mate suck at his blood.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you"

"Who am I?"

"My alpha" Naraku wrapped his claws around his neck before leaning back and giving Sesshoumaru everything he had.

"Mine"

"Yours" He screamed before releasing himself all over his husband "N-Naraku..."

From hearing how wanton his name sounded rolling from Sesshoumaru's tongue Naraku could not prevent himself from climaxing. Releasing his seed into his lover he let out a howl before collapsing onto his husband.

"That...was..."

"I know" Naraku chuckled as he lazily reached up and un-cuffed his husband; Sesshoumaru let his arms slid over Naraku's shoulders before his eyes drooped closed with exhaustion. "Oh not my little Inu" He kissed him deeply. "We've only just begun"

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and before he knew it he was being flipped over onto his stomach where he was filled to the brim once again...

**This has been sitting here doing nothing for a while so I thought I'd might as well post it on here. I know it's not the best and could do with more description but writer's block is a curse.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	8. InLaws

In-Laws

Naraku basked in the whines and high pitched groans of his mate as they made sweet love together. Sesshoumaru was always so vocal in the bedroom, it certainly was a difference from his usual stoic self.

The dark hanyou swooped down and caught his mate's lips as Sesshoumaru tangled his claws in his hair and nibbled at his bottom lip. Naraku thrust forward harder causing the inuyoukai's head to fall back exposing his neck for the spider's torture; Sesshoumaru moaned out in endless pleasure as he finally released all over himself and his mate.

"N-Naraku..." He breathed as the spider followed him in bliss.

"Mate" Naraku growled possessively as he pulled out of his mate's pert rear and collapsed down beside him. He wrapped his arms around him protectively as they snuggled under the covers "Only I can make you scream so"

"Your ego is big enough" Sesshoumaru snorted as he closed his eyes.

"Ah but it continues to grow every time I make love to you, pet" He ran his claws through his mate's silken strands "You are at fault here, not I"

"Hn" He couldn't be bothered to argue with his mate, he would only end up getting annoyed and their night would be ruined. "You will not have such a pleasant attitude if your ministrations has caused me to wake our pups"

"Don't worry yourself over that my little mate" Naraku chuckled "They are sound asleep, I placed a barrier around us as I knew you would be screaming rather loud" Sesshoumaru gave a half-hearted punch to Naraku's kidneys before attempting to get off to sleep...well that was until he felt his mate's wandering hands.

"Naraku" He warned as he kept his eyes closed.

"Yes?" The spider feigned innocence.

"Not again, allow me to recover"

"Ah your stamina is not like it used to be" Naraku chuckled as he lazily drew circles on his mate's back.

"I brought our son into this world a mere month ago, I believe I have every right to tire easily at this current time"

"Of course mate" He leaned down and kissed his brow "Get some rest, I shall see to our pups if they wake tonight"

"Oh? And how will you accomplish feeding our son?" Sesshoumaru peeked up at the hanyou through one eye and smirked.

"We have a wet nurse do we not? I am sure our pup can last one night without your milk"

"No, my son shall feed from me alone. If he wakes you are to wake me"

"You are far too stubborn Sesshoumaru, the wet nurse won't steal the pup away if that is what you believe"

"I do not want anyone touching our pups unless they are family or trusted allies"

"Yes yes, okay" Naraku shook his head, if Sesshoumaru ordered something then it had to be obeyed. With a yawn he pulled his mate closer as both of them were overcome with the desire to sleep...

Deafening screams and an empty bed greeted Naraku as he returned to the waking world. Yes, the cries were due to his new born pup and the empty bed was due to his mate seeing to their son. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty, after all he had promised he would care for their pup if he woke.

Deciding against dwelling, Naraku pulled himself out of bed and dressed ready for whatever the day decided to throw at him. Moving to the nursery connected to their bed chamber he found his mate nursing his now quieting son. The way the pup latched onto his mate's nipple and sucked greedily always intrigued him. Stepping closer to his family he went to Sesshoumaru's side who was sitting in a rocking chair as he fed their son.

"Good morning" Sesshoumaru's voice was husky from the lack of use as he looked up at the spider.

"Is it?" Naraku mused as he leaned down and pecked his mate's lips "Do you wish for me to ready Jade for breakfast?"

"Yuka is already doing so but you may retrieve her for breakfast once she is decent" He then sat his pup up in his lap and proceeded to burp him. Strained golden eyes of their pup glanced up at Naraku and gurgled slightly before bringing up silent burps. Naraku gently tapped his son's nose playfully who gurgled louder before whining for more milk. Sesshoumaru returned him to his nipple where the pup stole more milk from him.

"A chip off the old block" Naraku chuckled as Sesshoumaru sent a glare in his direction "We can't just get enough of you" He went to catch his mate's lips again but he pulled away.

"Barb your tongue" He growled.

He leaned down to his ear and smirked "Never" He then turned to retrieve their daughter before Sesshoumaru could give him a piece of his mind.

He entered his daughter's bed chambers to find her twirling around in a light pink kimono and giggling as Yuka tried and failed to brush her hair.

"Please calm down Princess, you will be late for breakfast if you persist" Yuka pleaded with a sigh.

"Listen to Yuka, Jade" Naraku's voice caused the little ebony haired beauty to turn on the spot until she was facing him.

"Otou-san!" She chirped as she raced forward only to be lifted into the air by her father. She giggled as he threw her up a few times before setting her down on the stood at her vanity table. "Where is chichi?"

"Nursing your brother" He smirked, she was always so hyper "Now sit still and allow Yuka to finish"

"Okay" She beamed. Yuka sent a thankful smile to the spider before pulling Jade's hair into a high bun and pinning it up with clips.

"All done Princess"

"Thank you Yuka" Jade then jumped down from the stool and latched onto Naraku's hakama "Is chichi coming to get me too?"

"No he will meet us at the breakfast table" He then lifted the pup into his arms and made his way down to the dining room.

He past numerous servants and guards on the way who bowed low and muttered 'my lord' as well. This lifestyle certainly was better than the last one he had to endure, these people were calling him lord since he now was one unlike the past when he possessed men with that title. Since mating Sesshoumaru he took over the role of Lord of the West but also saw to it that Sesshoumaru maintained the title too. He knew his mate was very passionate about his lands and people and the last thing he wanted to do was steal it away from him.

As of now he was the acting lord of the west since Sesshoumaru was still recovering from child birth and his pups needed him more than his kingdom right now. Still, both went to the council meetings and even though he did most of the talking he always looked to Sesshoumaru before consenting to anything. He knew perfectly well that some members of the council did not approve of his mating with Sesshoumaru at all and had attempted to kill him many times and take Sesshoumaru for themselves. Of course, they failed. He was used to people trying to kill him all his life but he would not stand for some bastard trying to claim his mate.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had somewhat come to a truce about a year ago but still argued when they happened upon each other but did get far since Kagome would subdue her hanyou mate before things could get out of hand. Naraku couldn't help but chuckle when he remembered their last encounter; Inuyasha had tried challenging Sesshoumaru to a battle after some snide remark on his mate's part but Kagome instantly 'sat' him. When the hanyou blew up about it she merely scolded him for cursing in front of Jade and that challenging a heavily pregnant youkai to a fight was purely barbaric. He could see by the miko's face that he would not be receiving any loving that night.

Yes, life certainly was peaceful now. Sure he had people trying to kill him every so often but that wasn't anything particularly new, especially when it came to Inuyasha. The hanyou still despised the spider with a passion and was still trying to kill him regardless of the fact that he's mated to his brother. When the hanyou had found out about their mating he had accused Naraku of trickery and then tried to snap Sesshoumaru out of it. Though, regardless of all of that he was still rather loving to Jade and had yet to meet the newest addition to the family.

Kagome had instantly taken a liking to the child and was always spoiling her with little gifts and candy; Sango was very much the same and purely believed that Jade was simply the most adorable child she had ever set eyes on. Miroku adored the pup too but he had to do his from a distance since Sesshoumaru was rather wary with the monk and his lecherous antics but occasionally agreed to allow him to play with her if Jade begged him enough; Naraku on the other hand refused to allow her anywhere near him. The monk had too much of a lecherous reputation for Naraku's liking though Sesshoumaru usually told him to get a hold of himself and that he seriously doubted that the monk would make any advances on their five year old daughter. Shippo also got on extremely well with Jade and was usually off playing with her and Rin when Sesshoumaru occasionally brought her to Kaede's village to visit his ward.

Yes, Naraku wasn't exactly welcome in the village so he usually awaited his mate and pup by the well until they were finished. Inuyasha would then usually find him and they would battle until Sesshoumaru put an end to it.

Entering the dining room Naraku found his mate sitting at the table with the council members as well as his most trusted nanny who was currently entertaining their son. When the council noticed Naraku's appearance they bowed lowly (some reluctantly) and awaited for him to sit before taking a seat themselves. As of today Naraku sat at the top of the table with his mate and pups to his right and the council members on his left. The servants entered and served breakfast where everyone then began.

"We regret to inform you that there has been sightings of a ferocious Inuyoukai on the borders of your lands, my lord" One council member began "He is rumoured to possess three jewel shards and is supposedly heading this way. He goes by the name of Kaname"

"Kaname? Was he not once a close ally of my father?" Sesshoumaru frowned as he set his tea down.

"Yes my lord" The head councillor Kai replied "I doubt you remember this but he once tried to take your life when you were a mere pup"

"Why on earth would he want to do that?" Naraku asked as he set a protective hand on his mate's thigh.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's beauty and power could be seen as soon as he left his lady mother's womb. Kaname could also see this and offered Lord Touga and Lady Inukimi the mediou sekai stone in return for the chance to mate the young lord when he came of age. Without the Inu no Taisho's knowledge Lady Inukimi agreed and took the stone; just as Kaname lifted Lord Sesshoumaru into his arms Lord Touga returned and attacked him. Kaname just about escaped with his life and Lady Inukimi was punished dearly for her selfish actions"

"I never realised your mother was that heartless" Naraku cocked a brow at his mate who didn't seem shocked by the story at home.

"She tried many things like this during my youth though I never realised she attempted to do so when I was a mere infant" Sesshoumaru shrugged before resuming his meal.

"Due to this we may have a problem" Kai sighed "Since the Lady made a bargain with the Inu and took the mediou sekai from him, he has a somewhat right to Lord Sesshoumaru. I fear he is here to claim what was refused to him years ago."

"Hm, I'd like to see him try" Naraku squeezed Sesshoumaru's leg slightly.

"So does this mean that Lord Kaname should be the Lord of the West and not Lord Naraku?" Toshiro hissed. He was a serpent youkai and had tried to take Naraku's life on numerous occasions but since there was no proof of such he always got away with it. He didn't particularly hold an interest in Sesshoumaru but would willingly mate with him to receive the title of Lord.

"I do believe it does" Kuro, a panther youkai agreed with a cocky grin. He also hated Naraku and usually worked with Toshiro to bring about the dark hanyou's demise; though, he did for the title as well as for Sesshoumaru. He had lusted after the Inu for years and would give anything for a taste of his flesh.

"That is not entirely true" Kai shook his head at the two "Kaname has a right to challenge Lord Naraku for the title as does any suitor but since the title originally belongs Lord Sesshoumaru it is his choice as to who he bestows the title to. Though, Lady Inukimi does have a right to not bless the mating and can give it to Kaname instead who will then have the opportunity to court Lord Sesshoumaru regardless of if he is willing or not."

"That certainly sounds like something my mother would do" Sesshoumaru stated as he pretended to not notice Jade flicking her rice at Kuro.

"Does this mean I have to kill your mother?" Naraku sighed, why couldn't he just live peacefully with his little family?

"To do so would cause a war with her Kingdom and ours"

"She could have an 'accident'" Yu, another inuyoukai smirked. He was a trusted member of the court and approved of Naraku's rule and mating to his former Lord; though, he did also desire the Inu but knew not to touch him.

"It would have to be rather big accident to bring my mother down" Sesshoumaru mused.

"I would not worry yourself too much anyway Kai" Naraku cut in "I am a very stubborn, possessive and powerful man; if anyone threatens to take my family away from me they will suffer severely" He sent a glare in Toshiro's and Kuro's way as he finished his tea.

"Do tell what you have up your sleeve spider" Everyone's heads snapped to the dining room entrance to find a white Inuyoukai lady dressed in the finest silks.

"Hahaue" Sesshoumaru muttered as everyone stood "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Can a mother not visit her only son?" Inukimi mused as she approached her pup. Jade didn't like the aura radiating from the woman at all causing her to turn tail and hide behind her chichiue's leg. "My my Sesshoumaru, you have been busy" She remarked as she gazed at Jade and the pup in the nanny's arms. "I always knew you would end up as someone's bitch, though, I never believed you would lower yourself to spread your legs for a half breed spider"

"I do not appreciate such talk around my pups" Naraku warned as he came to Sesshoumaru's side "I ask that you watch the way you speak when they are in the room"

"Hm, perhaps" She smirked "So you are the famous Naraku, villain of everything pure and the holder of what was once the Shikon no Tama. Is it not so that you hold almost every piece?"

"It is, though why that concerns you I have no knowledge"

"I am simply curious"

"Hn, are you not the famous Lady Inukimi with a heart of stone and would willingly give her only child up to anyone for material wealth?"

"Indeed I am" Inukimi replied, not at all fazed by his digs "They were all reasonable suitors for my dear son, why he chose you over them is beyond me"

"Yes, well I'm sure it would be hard to comprehend for someone such as yourself"

"This bickering will end now" Sesshoumaru cut in "I tire of such"

"Very well my son; how about you introduce your pups to their Obaa-san"

"If you wish" He then took Jade's hand and pulled her to stand next to him "This is my eldest and heir Jade, she is five summers" He then motioned to his son in the nanny's arms "And this is my son Maru, he is only a month old"

"Ah so I see. Yes, I could tell the boy hasn't been around for long. You're still carrying your baby weight" Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to rip the woman to pieces there and then; he refrained himself when he saw her piercing golden glare fall upon his daughter "It is a shame she resembles the spider more than you, though, I will admit she is a beauty. However she will not become your heir"

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"From henceforth your pups will be seen as bastard children and will have no right to your title and inheritance once you have passed on. You shall bear a child for Kaname who will then take over your lands after he has ruled." Naraku growled deadly at this statement.

"I will not give Kaname a child"

"Oh yes you will Sesshoumaru, I refuse to bless your mating with this half breed scum. If you do not comply then I have every right to allow Kaname to kill your pups"

"Just try it!" Naraku snarled as he stood in front of his mate and pups "I will die before I allow anyone to touch what is mine"

"Possessive I see" Inukimi smirked "But Kaname is persistent and obsessive. I do believe he will triumph"

"Why would you want Kaname to take my place? It would only serve to make your son miserable"

"Sesshoumaru's happiness has nothing to do with this; this is merely business" She then turned and headed to the door "I shall reside in my old chambers if you need me" She then left without another word.

"Otou-san" Jade whimpered as she tugged at her sire's hakama "I-I don't want to die..." Tears began to stream down her cheeks "Please don't let the nasty lady kill us" Naraku growled before swooping down and lifting the now crying pup into his arms.

"No one will touch you Jade, I promise you this" He kissed her brow and turned to his mate to find him now holding Maru in a protective embrace. "Kai, you and Yu are to come to our study as soon as you have seen to your duties" He then caught Sesshoumaru's wrist with his free hand and dragged him off to the study.

Once inside he set Jade down and ushered her to go and play with the box of toys at the far end of the room before taking Maru from Sesshoumaru and setting him in the crib like basket that was seated beside the toys. He then returned to his mate and pulled him into his arms. "I vow that I will not allow anything to happen to you or our pups" He kissed his brow just as Sesshoumaru returned his hug.

"It is the pups I am concerned about, not I" He sighed as he pulled away and moved to the window "Even though I am now an adult my mother still has say over who I mate to a certain extent; I can refuse her suitors but I am forbidden from mating with anyone if she refuses to give her blessing"

"Then how did you accomplish such with me?" Naraku came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist "We are mated, there is nothing she can do"

"She can have you killed and I would then be forced into another mating to repay for the damage I have caused"

"You should know that I do not fall easily" He rested his chin on his mate's shoulder "Fear not pet, she will not succeed in this"

"I certainly hope not" He cast his gaze to his pups "I cannot have them taken away from me"

"They are not going anywhere"

"Naraku" Sesshoumaru tilted his head back so that his gaze met his mate's "Regardless of what happens between us, promise me that you will protect them with your life. Promise me that you won't let Kaname or my mother harm them"

"I promise my mate" He kissed his lips "Nothing is going to change"

"She has threatened their lives, if I do not give Kaname a child then I lose them"

"You will not give Kaname a child and they will live until old age takes them" Naraku stated with no room for objection "I will be the only one to ever give you pleasure, the only one to have your body, the only one to claim you. Am I understood?"

"Of course" He sighed as he returned his gaze to the window "Though that goes the same for you too"

"Now you're just being unreasonable" He chuckled until Sesshoumaru's elbow collided with his gut "Okay okay, I apologise" He nipped at his mate's ear whose eyes fluttered closed at the pleasant tinges.

"Perhaps we should seek Inuyasha's assistance"

"No" Naraku seethed "We do not need his help"

"I will willingly give my life for my pups so a truce with Inuyasha is nothing. He is an admirable foe and it would benefit us greatly if we combined our power just this once"

"He will not side with us"

"He will; leave that to me" Naraku was about to protest when a knocking at the door caught his attention.

"Come in" Just as Kai and Yu entered Sesshoumaru moved from his mate's hold and took a seat at his desk; Naraku motioned for the two to sit in front as he stood behind his mate and set comforting hands on his shoulders. "We need to find a loophole, surely she cannot just waltz in here after years and take over the place"

"It is usually only the father who can demand such but since the Inu no Taisho is no longer with us the Lady Inukimi has rights" Kai informed "Though, if we can get a male guardian to state otherwise then you two can remain happily mated as well as Lords of the West"

"And who exactly did you have in mind? The only other male I can think of is Inuyasha" Naraku frowned.

"That is not so, we also have Lord Sesshoumaru's grandparents to consider" Yu added "Lord Sesshoumaru, if we can get your grandfather's approval then you can continue to live in peace with your mate and pups"

"Yes but it will be a rather pointless and more self destructive task if he disapproves" Kai sighed.

"Ah but you forget Lord Daichi is a kind soul and has always believed in his family's happiness"

"I am quite sure my grandfather will approve of our mating" Sesshoumaru cut in "He may put Naraku through a series of tests but he will approve" He then went about writing a letter to his grandfather.

"And if he approves Inukimi has no say in the matter?" Naraku asked Kai.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good" Naraku then summoned one of his insects where Sesshoumaru then handed it the letter and sent it off immediately. "Until his arrival is there anyway to keep Kaname away from Sesshoumaru?"

"Kaname's presence around me isn't a bother Naraku" Sesshoumaru stated.

"It's bothers me! I don't want him touching you"

"Unfortunately we cannot do anything about that; you two will remain mated but Kaname will also have a right to court Lord Sesshoumaru until Lord Daichi's arrival" Naraku growled at this. He didn't like the thought of another touching his mate.

"That will be fine" Sesshoumaru sent a glare in the spider's direction "He will be merely courting me, Naraku. He cannot woo me into his bed nor can he do anything without my consent." Naraku muttered threats under his breath as he moved to the window; Sesshoumaru shook his head before turning his gaze back to his most trusted advisers. "What of after this matter is sorted? Kaname will most likely start a war, I am sure my mother will supply him with the necessary soldiers"

"Those soldiers would not last five minutes against you my lord, worry not. Though, Kaname may have more power than you, especially with your mother's assistance. I am sure she will use sorcery to win the battle"

"Then we will also use such" Naraku remarked as he turned back to them "I can create a creature to do so"

"But it takes time for you to tame your incarnations" Sesshoumaru frowned "We won't have the time for that"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Inuyasha's miko, the concept is the same and she will be able to use her spiritual powers to counter my mother's. Her power has grown over the years, she will no doubt be able to withstand my mother"

"Must we get them involved?" The spider groaned.

"Do you not want your family safe?"

"You know I do"

"Then trust me"

"Your half brother would be a great asset to the coming battle" Yu commented "With the Tetsusaiga along with your Bakusaiga at our side we will be near invincible"

"Then I shall seek them out immediately" Sesshoumaru then stood and moved over to the basket where his son slept. He lifted him into his arms and motioned Jade to follow.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Naraku cocked a suspicious brow at his lover.

"I am going to Inuyasha"

"With the pups?"

"I will not let them stay here without us"

"Oh? So I am accompanying you?" Sesshoumaru nodded, his glare left no room for arguments "Very well" He moved over to his mate and encased himself and his family in his pink barrier "Kai, Yu, do not let the witch know where we are; if she asks you are to tell her that we have gone on a hunt" They both nodded and watched as their Lords fled to seek help...

Inuyasha groaned as Kagome finally shook him awake. He never could get more than a few hours sleep before he was disturbed. Kagome gave him a cheery kiss on the cheek and went about making him some ramen with Sango's help. Miroku was rubbing his cheek from another successful grope whilst Shippo and Kirara hovered nearby shaking their heads at the monk.

"You'd think he'd learn by now" Kagome mused as Sango fumed next to her.

"He is too much of an idiot to do so; how he has survived all these years I'll never know"

"I think we all ask that question" Inuyasha yawned as he dug through Kagome's pack and pulled out a bottle of water "I say we go East today, it's about time that mangy wolf handed over his shards"

"And what if Naraku has already gotten to them?" Miroku asked as he finally pulled himself from his daze.

"Keh Naraku hasn't been spotted for ages, he's too loved up with Sesshoumaru remember?" He cringed at the thought.

"Well I think it's romantic" Kagome commented as she dished out the ramen and served the bowls out to everyone. "And for all you know Yash, Sesshoumaru might have changed him for the better"

"If that was true then I'd have Kohaku back in my arms" Sango huffed as she glared at nothing in particular.

"And my wind tunnel would be no longer" Miroku added as he slurped his noodles.

"See Kagome, you're the only one who thinks so" Inuyasha snorted "He's most probably waiting until Sesshoumaru fully trusts him before absorbing him and will then train Jade to become a second him"

"Come come Inuyasha why would I go to all that trouble if I merely wanted your brother's power?" A silky voice mocked. The hanyou snapped his gaze to the trees where his brother and enemy had just appeared from.

"Bastard!" He snarled as he threw himself to his feet and unsheathed Tetsusaiga "Today's the day you die" He was about to charge forward when Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Naraku and held his hand up.

"We are not here to fight, Inuyasha"

"If you don't want to fight I seriously suggest that you don't bring your precious mate along" He seethed. He sheathed his fang but didn't relax, he didn't trust Naraku regardless of the fact that Sesshoumaru did. "Now what-"

"Uncle Yasha" Jade cut him off as she ran from Naraku's grip and dived at her uncle. Inuyasha caught her with ease and threw her up in the air before catching her.

"Alright runt?" He grinned as he tickled her stomach. Regardless of his differences with Sesshoumaru he loved his niece dearly. "Have you been misbehaving for your father like I said?"

"I tried but I had a row" She pouted as she folded her little arms.

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru and Kagome growled.

"Hn, that would explain the wine incident the other month" Naraku remarked as he glared at the hanyou "Do not teach my daughter such Inuyasha"

"Feh whatever"

"Yes, we don't need to listen to uncle Inuyasha now do we" Kagome glared at her mate before taking Jade from his hold and cuddling her "How is my favourite little niece?"

"Aunt Kagome" Jade grinned as she kissed the miko's cheek "I have been very good, chichi took me shopping the other day and bought me lots of pretty kimonos and hair pins"

"Well that was very nice of your chichi" She beamed as she kissed her in return. Sango then went about fussing the child in the same manner before she was set down onto the floor. There Jade hugged both Kirara and Shippo before latching onto Miroku.

"Miroku!" She chirped as she played with the beads on his hand "You keep saying that Sango is going to give you babies but every time I visit there are no babies"

"Well..."

"Monk" Sango growled as she clenched her fist.

"Sango my-oh no Jade don't do that" Miroku tugged the beads away from Jade who stuck her bottom lip out as her little crimson eyes welled up. "Ah, Jade I..."

"Away from the monk, pup" Naraku ordered as he glared at the lecher.

"Leave her be Naraku" Sesshoumaru glared at his mate "No harm shall come to her" Naraku was about to protest when a gurgle sounded from Sesshoumaru's arm, that was when everyone noticed the small white haired bundle.

"Ya had another kid with him?" Inuyasha neared him brother and gazed down at the pup causing Naraku to step forward and rise his aura in a threatening manner. "Get fucked Naraku, I'm not gonna harm a defenceless pup! I-ow!" Inuyasha rubbed his head from where his brother just backhanded him.

"Watch your mouth around my pups Inuyasha, I will not have them developing your foul tongue"

"Fine fine" The hanyou rolled his eyes before resuming his task of inspecting the pup in his brother's arms. Little golden eyes slid open and found the matching ones of his uncle. "Ah he's a cutie alright" He grinned as he tapped his nose "What's his name?"

"Maru"

"Maru eh? Suits him" He mused "He looks identical to you, Sesshoumaru. Not a trace of the bastard on him" If Sesshoumaru had the energy he would have hit his brother again. Naraku noticed the exhaustion in his mate's aura and sighed; he should have known better than to allow his mate out so soon. He still was not at full strength from the birthing.

"Sesshoumaru" He began. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to his mate who could now clearly see how tired his mate was. "Sit, please"

"I am fine"

"No you are not, come and sit" Not in the mood for objections Sesshoumaru allowed Naraku to lead him to the tree Kagome was sitting by before having him sit against it. "You should still be recovering at home"

"We have more important matters to worry about"

"Such as?" Inuyasha cocked a brow as he moved to stand behind Kagome. He didn't mind his brother around her but wherever Sesshoumaru went Naraku was close by; he didn't want to chance anything with the spider.

"Patience little brother" Ignoring the conversation for the moment, Kagome peered down at Maru and grinned.

"He is simply adorable Sesshoumaru" She beamed "You must be so proud"

"Indeed" He then extended his son out to her "I am assuming you would like to hold him? You were adamant to do so when Jade was an infant"

"Thank you" She chirped before taking Maru into her arms and rocking him gently "Hello little one" She couldn't help but smile warmly as she pup gurgled at the attention "You're not a shy one are you"

"Of course he's not" Sango cooed as she kneeled beside her friend and fussed the pup "You're going to be a mighty prince one day, side by side with your sister"

"Yup" Jade ran over and dived into Inuyasha's lap who had just sat down on the opposite side to Sango but next to his mate. "Well that's if uncle Yasha stops the mean lady from killing us"

"What?" Inuyasha frowned down at the pup before moving his concerned gaze to his brother "What's going on?"

"My mother has decided to bless us with a visit but has refused to bless our mating"

"I told you he was a good for nothing" Inuyasha couldn't help but grin when Naraku snarled.

"She wishes to mate me off to another inuyoukai by the name of Kaname, he made a bargain with her in the past so I am technically his intended. If we do not find a solution then Naraku and I will be separated"

"Good" He scoffed.

"Inuyasha, I will remove your head from your shoulders if you persist" Naraku warned as he kneeled beside his mate who tried his best to stifle a yawn. "You should be at home"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and continued "My mother has fretted that if I do not bear Kaname an heir then she will allow him to take Jade's and Maru's life. I cannot allow that to happen. Our grandfather has been informed of the situation and if he approves of Naraku then we can remain mated and Kaname will have no right over me. If this is to be then it is very likely that Kaname will seek revenge; I cannot face Kaname alone, especially in my weakened state. I ask that you fight at my side to ensure the safety of my family and lands"

"I'm guessing this Kaname is pretty powerful if you're asking that I side with you?"

"Indeed, I know we have had our differences in the past and that you are most likely reluctant to help but if you do not wish to aid me for my sake then I ask that you do so more my pups"

"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha could see the desperation in Sesshoumaru's eyes, he had never been so protective over someone in his life. "I will aid you because we are family but I will not do it for your bastard mate"

"I'm sure I will be able to manage without you Inuyasha" Naraku scoffed as he watched his daughter play with the hanyou's fire rat sleeve.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru bowed his head "Though you and Naraku will not aid each other I ask that you at least set aside your differences for this battle"

"Fine, but only for the sake of the pups. Once this Kaname is dead I will kill Naraku" Inuyasha huffed. Sesshoumaru nodded knowing fully well that his mate and brother would never be able to defeat each other.

"I also ask of your assistance miko" Kagome looked up at this and waited for Sesshoumaru to continue "My mother has a way with sorcery and I am aware that your miko abilities will be able to counter her attacks. I sense that your power has grown incredibly so I believe you would have no problem in bringing her down if you choose to aid us"

"Of course, I would be more than happy to help Sesshoumaru" She smiled "I couldn't let anything happen to my niece and nephew now could I"

"Thank you" He went to stand only to find a firm hand on his shoulder preventing him from doing so. He looked up at Naraku who merely shook his head.

"We are in no rush, rest mate" He stood and turned to the forest "I shall hunt for you, do not exert yourself in my absence"

"I can hunt myself" At that Naraku turned to him with a smirk as he leaned down so that they were eye level.

"Indeed but is it not my job as your mate and alpha to provide for you?" When he saw that no smart ass reply was going to be said his smirk widened "I shall not be long" Then before Sesshoumaru could react Naraku pressed his lips against his and vanished without a trace.

Sesshoumaru tried to hold back a blush after his mate's assault; he really wasn't used to nor welcoming of public affection. Inuyasha was growling and was about to go after the dark hanyou but Kagome gripped his sleeve and made him stay put.

"So was the birthing easy going Sesshoumaru?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Miko, birthing is not easy going at all" He held his hands out for his pup when he began to fuss "If you are enquiring as to if there were any complications there were not" He gently rocked his pup who began to drift off to sleep.

"How long were you in labour for?" Sango asked as she watched Maru drift off.

"A day" Both girls cringed at this. "I do not wish such upon you when you decide to have pups of your own" Inuyasha blushed at this before playing with Jade to distract himself.

"Yes, I believe we shall very soon" Miroku grinned as he kneeled beside Sango and wrapped his arms around her petite waist "At least ten children, yes, that sounds lovely"

"If you think I'm giving you ten children then you have another thing coming" She elbowed him in the stomach causing Shippo and Kirara to snicker.

"How is it that you have not pupped the miko yet little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother who was now the same colour as his kimono.

"Well...I...I guess we haven't got the time right now..."

"And why is that?"

"'cause I'm too busy trying to kill ya mate" He huffed causing Jade to giggle.

"Then you will never have pups"

"And what's that supposed to mean? Ya think I can't beat Naraku's ass?!"

"That is not what I am saying but I believe you two will be at odds for years to come. He will not harm your pups so there is no need to wait"

"I would never trust him around my pups!"

"Inuyasha, you honestly believe I would allow him to do such to my own relatives?"

"No, but you know how sneaky he is. He would make out if was an 'accident'"

"And what reason would I have to kill your pups?" Naraku scoffed as he re-entered the camp with a dead deer in hand. "I have a family to care for now Inuyasha, I know the value of love and the pain of almost losing it. Regardless of my hatred for you I would not do such to you" He then kneeled beside his mate and went about the process of skinning the animal before handing it to Sesshoumaru whilst swapping the meat for their son. Sesshoumaru ate calmly and slowly before his daughter received some meat from her sire where she ended up getting covered in blood.

"Jade" Sesshoumaru scolded as he cleaned his claws of blood "You have ruined your kimono"

"Sorry chichi" She replied sheepishly.

"There's a stream just past those trees" Kagome offered "I'll clean her up if you like"

"I would prefer my pup to be in my sight at all times" Naraku answered before his mate could.

"She's not gonna do anything to her" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his enemy.

"That I am aware of"

"She shall be fine Naraku" Sesshoumaru countered "It would be greatly appreciated miko"

"Okay, come on sweetie" Kagome lifted Jade from Inuyasha's grasp and proceeded to the lake with Sango, Shippo and Kirara following.

"Miroku, keep an eye on them would ya?"

"Of course my friend" Miroku then reached for his staff and followed after the women, leaving the hanyou alone with his enemy and brother.

Sesshoumaru reached forward and took his son back from his mate who immediately curled up against his pelt. Naraku didn't like to see the exhaustion, worry and fear in his mate's eyes; he was so paranoid about losing everything. He refused to allow his mate to endure such.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"We should return to the palace soon" Sesshoumaru knew Naraku was trying to comfort him but he couldn't be doing with that right now.

"Of course, and once we do you are to retire to our chambers" He reached over and brushed the bangs from his mate's eyes. Inuyasha watched the gesture closely, Naraku truly did love his brother. "As soon as Jade returns we shall leave"

"Will you accompany us Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother.

"I will but do not expect me to act accordingly to the role of a prince when we get there. I will not mess with all that political bullshit"

"Very well" Maru then began to fuss in his arms; the pup reached for his chichiue's finger and proceeded to suck on it "He's hungry" He reached to untie his haori only to have his mate growl in objection "Yes?" He raised a silken brow.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Feeding our son" He saw Naraku's glare flicker to Inuyasha "He is my brother, do not start" He pushed the folds of his kimono and pulled Maru closer where he then latched onto his nipple.

"Avoid your eyes Inuyasha!" Naraku snarled when he saw Inuyasha's transfixed gaze on the pup's ministrations.

"Naraku" Sesshoumaru sighed, he could feel a headache coming along. "Enough" His voice came off as strained and tired, that was the only reason Naraku backed off. He didn't need his mate stressed out even more than he was.

"Apologies" He wrapped an arm around the inuyoukai's shoulders and pulled him to lean against him. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to push away since he knew this would be the only way Naraku's beast would be content with Inuyasha around. "You need to sleep"

"I shall do so when we return home"

"Why are you still building up your strength?" Inuyasha frowned "I've seen many women have brats in Kaede's village and they're usually back to their usual self after two weeks"

"Yes but they have not been feeding their pup youki for the past eighteen months" He sighed sleepily "Half of my youki is given to my pup during pregnancy, it takes a while for it to return" When he felt the pup retract from his nipple he burped him before retying his haori.

"Umm Sesshoumaru? Do you want me to hold him? You look as if you're gonna hit the floor any minute"

"Can you even hold a newborn?" Naraku scoffed.

"I held Jade just fine when she was born didn't I? I wonder why, oh yeah, 'cause I had to help birth the pup while you were off gallivanting" Inuyasha snarled causing the dark hanyou to growl. Sesshoumaru ignored the two as he lay Maru in his uncle's arms.

"If he grips your hair you will not be able to get it back until he decides to" Sesshoumaru warned as he welcomed the arms that enveloped him and pulled him against a warm chest. He was unconscious almost instantly. Naraku dragged his claws through his sleeping Inu's hair who purred slightly; the group then decided to pick that moment to return to the camp. Jade immediately ran over to her parents and was about to shout out how clean she was but Naraku held a finger to his lip to silence her.

"Your chichiue needs his rest" Jade nodded before leaning forward and pressing an innocent kiss at her birth father's cheek.

"We best make a move then" Inuyasha stated as he stood and handed Maru to Kagome "Keep him wrapped up, I'll carry you to the palace"

"We're going to the palace?" Shippo asked before grinning at Jade.

"Yeah, we're needed" Everyone then prepared to leave. Naraku gathered Sesshoumaru into his lap before standing; luckily his mate had not woken, if anything he had curled into him. Naraku took pride in the fact that Sesshoumaru trusted him even in his unconscious state.

"Come Jade, we shall fly back" Jade caught the leg of her sire's hakama and grinned up at him. Naraku smiled back before moving his gaze to Kagome "I ask that you travel with me, I do not like my son to be far"

"Sure" She threatened Inuyasha with a sit when he moved to protest "I'll be fine Inuyasha" She then moved to Naraku's side and caught Jade's hand; they were then encased in a pink barrier and lifted into the air.

"Inuyasha, follow at your own leisure. I will inform the staff of your arrival and will have them send you to the study where we can discuss things further." Inuyasha reluctantly agreed as he waited for his friends to finish packing. He just hoped Kagome would be safe...

Sesshoumaru woke with a groan as he felt his body collide with something plush; cracking his eyes open he found himself back in his room, in his bed with his mate towering over him. "Good afternoon" Naraku chuckled as he nipped his mate's neck. Sesshoumaru merely moaned and beckoned the spider closer. "Tonight my pet"

"Now"

"If only my love" He groaned as he pulled back "Inuyasha shall be here shortly with his friends"

"Where are the pups?"

"The miko and Yuka are entertaining them in the nursery; your mother did not seem amused in the slightest to have a miko here"

"Well that's a start" He mused as he allowed his hands to catch his mate's.

"Indeed" He yanked Sesshoumaru up and caught his lips. "She demanded to know why she was here...I must say I am warming to the miko"

"Why? What did she do?"

"She told your mother to 'shove it and to mind your own business' I then had to step in before the miko got herself killed"

"Interesting" He then slid from his mate's hold and moved to the window. "Is there any news as to how far Kaname is from us?"

"Not as yet" Naraku leaned back onto his elbows "Fear not mate, everything shall be fine"

"As you keep saying"

"Sesshoumaru" The youkai turned his head to the spider "Everything is beginning to fall into place. You have your brother here to aid you and your grandfather is on his way"

"How do you know such?" He frowned as he moved over to him.

"My Saimyosho has just returned, it told me that your grandfather is outraged by your mother's actions and left as soon as he could. He should be here within a day or so"

"Good" He sighed as he straddled his mate's hips "I need you, Naraku" He leaned down so that their noses were touching.

"You need assurance more than a rut my love" He wrapped his arms around his slightly smaller form and pulled him flush against him.

"I need you to take my mind off everything" He began to kiss Naraku's neck. The spider tried his best not to crumble under his mate touch.

"Oh don't tempt me Sesshoumaru, I want you so badly but now is not the time. We have matters to deal with"

"They can wait"

"No, they cannot" He sighed "Come, I sense Inuyasha has arrived." Reluctantly Sesshoumaru slid from his mate's lap and headed for the door; Naraku had his arm around his waist before they left their bed chambers and headed to the study. "I promise to make it up to you tonight, mate" Sesshoumaru merely gave a nod as they continued down the hall "I'll tell you what, you go check on Jade and Maru while I talk to Inuyasha. I promise no fights shall occur and then I'll come fetch you for dinner"

"If I am not there then you two will fight"

"You have my word that we shall not" He took Sesshoumaru's hand and kissed his knuckles "Trust me pet"

"Hn, very well" He was too tired to argue. That, and he really wanted to keep his pups in sight right now. "Do not be long"

"Yes, my lord" Giving his hand one last kiss he released him and watched as Sesshoumaru turned and headed back for the nursery.

Naraku entered the study to find Inuyasha raiding the desk he shared with his mate whereas Sango, Miroku and Shippo were sitting at the couch in front of the desk shaking their heads. "Find anything to your fancy Inuyasha?"

"Keh, just thought you might have been stupid enough to leave the jewel here" He shrugged as he jumped into the chair behind the desk knowing it would rile the dark hanyou up. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He is with your miko in the nursery"

"Why?"

"He doesn't like to be without the pups for long. You have seen the way he is acting Inuyasha, I wish to put him at ease. I would like to discuss tactics without any fighting between us, I promised Sesshoumaru we would not"

"I agree, I don't like how he's acting either"

"Your grandfather is already on his way to sort this but until then we will have to manage things. I will challenge Kaname as it is my place as Sesshoumaru's mate, he cannot be that powerful. He carries three jewel shards but I carry the rest besides the ones you possess. Inukimi's army is the worry, though, Kagome will be able to battle the witch but you and your friends will be needed with our own army. Powerful the Western guard may be they cannot take on a whole army without an advantage"

"I just love getting my hands dirty" Inuyasha smirked "And what about your incarnations?"

"I have sent for them already, they shall protect my pups during the battle. They will never know of Kanna's presence until she reveals herself so Kagura will act as the bodyguard along with Byakuya's assistance. Your kit may remain with my pups if you so desire"

"Yeah that would be for the best" He stretched "And where will Sesshoumaru be during all of this? You realize you won't be able to prevent him from battling Kaname?"

"I am very aware of that, he will likely be aiding me. As you know he is not at full strength so I will take as much as the fight away as possible; I ask that you also keep an eye on him during this"

"I'll do it regardless" Naraku nodded before heading back to the door.

"Now that is sorted we might as well retrieve Sesshoumaru and your mate and head to dinner. You can then meet the court members and Inukimi; you will see who is faithful to us and who is not" Inuyasha nodded before he and his friends followed Naraku to the nursery...

Sesshoumaru lay a now sleeping Maru into his crib before leaning down and kissing his brow. Kagome smiled in awe as she brushed Jade's gorgeous ebony locks. "I think it's about time I have children of my own" She commented as she tickled the pup.

"They are very precious" He pulled the covers over his snoozing pup and turned back to the miko "I could not imagine a life without them"

"I bet" She smiled "Shall we dress her for dinner?"

"There is no need, she shall take her meal up here with Yuka tonight. I do not want her in my mother's presence if I can help it"

"Fair enough"

"But chichi" Jade pouted as she folded her arms "I wanted to show Kagome all my pretty dresses"

"You may do so when we have breakfast in the morn" Before his daughter could complain further the door opened to reveal his mate, brother and companions.

"Are you ready?" Sesshoumaru nodded before lifting Jade from Kagome and carrying her over to the small coffee table where Yuka was just setting out her dinner.

"I shall come see you later pup" He kissed her brow and handed her to Yuka before returning to his mate. Naraku closed the door behind them and escorted everyone down to the dining room.

Upon entering they found the council members already at the table, some looking sheepish others grinning uncontrollably. Naraku didn't like the look on Toshiro's and Kuro's faces; stepping away from his mate he moved over to his council who stood and bowed. "Where is Lady Inukimi?"

"She is on her way" Toshiro grinned. "She has a guest"

"Oh?" He raised a brow "And who is this?"

"She wishes to introduce you herself my lord"

"Hn, then I shall introduce you to our guests" At this Inuyasha and the rest made their way over. Sesshoumaru stayed put, he couldn't help but admire his mate when he went all authoritative on the council; he didn't know why but it was a turn on. "This is Lord Sesshoumaru's brother Inuyasha along with his mate the Shikon miko Kagome and their entourage the monk Miroku, the slayer Sango, and the kitsune Shippo." (Kirara remained with the pups). The members bowed to their guests who returned the gesture (except Inuyasha).

"It is good to finally meet you Lord Inuyasha. My name is Kai and I am the head councillor" Kai smiled.

"You resemble your mother if I may, my lord. I am Yu, I hope to be at service" Yu added. Both he and Kai were overjoyed when the hanyou had entered the dining hall, they now had some muscle on their side.

"Nice to meet ya" He mumbled as he look to the other two "And you are?"

"I am Toshiro"

"And I am Kuro"

"Hn, I'm assuming you're the assholes" Before the two could retort a melodic voice was heard from behind.

"Another half breed as well as humans? You truly are your father's son Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru turned to greet his mother only to halt at the sight of a silver haired inuyoukai beside her. He had stone cold lilac eyes, a gold stripe that dropped from each eye and wore a black kimono clad in silver armour. "Now you see why you are needed"

"Indeed" The inuyoukai remarked as he moved until he was directly in front of Sesshoumaru "My my haven't you grown into quite the something" He then smirked "You were not exaggerating when you described his beauty, my lady"

"Kaname" Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement.

"My Sesshoumaru" He grinned as he caught his chin "Finally ripe for the taking I see" He leaned forward only to find his object of desire replaced with the dark hanyou. "You must be Naraku" He pulled back and watched the growling spider in amusement.

"Indeed" Naraku had a tight grip around Sesshoumaru's waist and made a point of trying to block his view as much as possible.

"A little possessive I see"

"Merely protecting what is mine"

"Ah see now that is where you are wrong, the little lord belongs to me"

"I know the whole story and I could care less. He bares my mark, not yours"

"And that can be easily rectified"

"Now now" Inukimi stood in between the two "Let us be civil with each other, come let us eat. You are my guest Kaname let us not offend our hosts"

"Very well" He then smirked "Though I won't have much to eat..." His gaze then moved to Sesshoumaru "I shall be feasting after" Sesshoumaru scowled at the youkai whereas Naraku growled dangerously.

Seeing that Naraku wasn't about to move any time soon Sesshoumaru caught the arm around his waist and tugged him over to the dining table. Everyone then took their seats with Naraku at the top of the table before the servants wandered in and set dinner out before them. Dinner then began in a very tense and awkward manner.

Kaname's gaze was on Sesshoumaru throughout most with Naraku glaring at the youkai. Sesshoumaru didn't make eye contact with anyone, he had no desire to get involved in the little glaring match though he had the urge to go to his pups. Inuyasha felt his brother's distress and gave his arm a small squeeze of reassurance.

"So Sesshoumaru" Kaname began causing everyone to look to him "Your mother tells me that you have two beautiful little pups"

Sesshoumaru had suddenly lost his appetite. He pushed his bowl forward and moved his glare to the inuyoukai "Indeed I do"

"A boy and girl I believe?"

"Yes"

"And you only brought the lad into this world a mere month ago?"

"That is correct"

"Ah you must be exhausted" His attempts of being sympathetic were a mere mockery "Perhaps you should retire to your chambers"

"Thank you for your concern but I am well"

"A fighter, much like your father" His smirk widened "Perhaps you would permit me to meet your pups?"

"No" Naraku cut in "You will not near my pups"

"I do apologise Naraku but that is not for you to say; you will not be alive for much longer. I wish to assess the pups"

"What for?" Sesshoumaru frowned, ignoring his mate's deadly growls.

"To see if they can be passed off as my own pups; I wish not to cause you heartache but if they resemble your former mate then they will have to die"

"His heir is a reflection of the spider but the boy looks identical to Sesshoumaru, there is no trace of the spider whatsoever" Inukimi commented as she sipped her tea.

"Oh? Well that is a shame" He mused "Well at least the boy shall be allowed to live, however Sesshoumaru, your daughter shall have to die" This time it was Sesshoumaru who growled deadly.

"If I find a hair out of place on her head I will butcher you!" His eyes were tainted crimson as his fangs grew considerably.

"Oh I do like them feisty" Kaname cackled "Don't worry Sesshoumaru, I will give you many more to replace her"

Losing it Sesshoumaru stood and flung the table across the room before diving at the inuyoukai. Kaname merely chuckled as he caught the youkai's wrists and kneed him in the stomach successfully winding him. Naraku went to attack him but Inukimi threw him back and stood in front of them with Toshiro and Kuro at her side.

"Oh my pretty little Inu" Kaname tugged Sesshoumaru to his feet and pulled him close "I will make you a deal, if you willingly submit to me then I will allow your daughter to live but her rights to the heir will be diminished. Do we have an accord?"

"The hell you do! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's attack went straight to them knocking Inukimi and the two out of the way. He went to go to his brother but Sesshoumaru halted both him and Naraku before turning back to Kaname.

"Fine but you will permit me one last night with my mate"

"Sesshoumaru, don't you dare!" Naraku snarled.

"I do not like sharing Sesshoumaru" Kaname ran his thumb over the youkai's lip "No deal"

"Then I refuse to be your mate"

"And if you do so your daughter shall die" Sesshoumaru growled at this, Kaname had him exactly had him where he wanted him. "That's what I thought" He then erected a barrier around them before smashing his lips against Sesshoumaru's.

"BASTARD!" Naraku, Inuyasha and the rest flung themselves at the barrier but to no avail. "Release him! NOW!" Kaname pulled back and grinned at the hanyou.

"Never" He hissed before the barrier lifted from the ground "It is time for him to give me an heir" At this Sesshoumaru's eyes immediately snapped to Naraku as he struggled in his grip. Kaname merely cackled before flying away to somewhere secluded within the palace.

Naraku was about to follow when Inuyasha gripped his arm and pulled him back. "Release me Inuyasha! I need to save him!"

"We have to think of a way to save him first"

"We don't have time!"

"Lord Inuyasha is right" Kai stated as he kept watch over the unconscious Inukimi, Toshiro and Kuro. "We don't even know where he has taken him"

"You don't understand. I promised him I would protect him! The way he just looked at me, he was begging me to save him! I refuse to let him down"

"You won't find him" Inukimi chuckled as she pulled herself up "He has taken him to a place that you cannot reach"

"He's still in the palace, I can sense it!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Indeed he is but the entrance to the room he is in is concealed with my magic; you will not be able to find him until Kaname has finished rutting with him"

Kaname threw Sesshoumaru onto the bed before discarding himself of his armour; Sesshoumaru tried in vain to move but Kaname's foot had other plans. "Be a good little Inu and stay put"

"Release me!"

"I don't think so" He straddled the youkai "I have waited far too long for this" He shred Sesshoumaru's clothes from his body before repeating the action with his own "Your mate will not be able to get to you either, your mother has hidden the entrance. Fear not though, he will be able to hear you" His sneer made Sesshoumaru feel physically sick.

"You are twisted"

"You will learn to love it" He then smashed his lips against the struggling youkai as he lined himself up with his entrance; Sesshoumaru froze at this. "Would you rather I prepare you first my sweet one?" His reply was spit making itself intimate with his cheek. Kaname merely chuckled before leaning into his ear "Wrong answer" Then without a warning he thrust into Sesshoumaru who couldn't contain himself and howled out in agony.

Kaname didn't even allow him time to adjust as he pounded into him mercilessly. Tears streamed freely down Sesshoumaru's face when he refused to relent. He tried to remain silent so Naraku wouldn't have to hear but Kaname was ruthless; he scraped down his back, dug his fingers into his ribs, bit him until he bled and dug his claws into his hips while injecting his poison. He couldn't help but scream and thrash; he lost himself completely and pleaded with Kaname to stop who merely took pleasure in his pleading.

"That's it sweet one, scream..." He groaned as he pounded even harder; tearing him from the inside.

"Kaname please STOP!" He tried pushing against the beast but it was all in vain.

Naraku was prowling the palace in blind rage as his mate's screams angered him further.

"That's it bitch" Kaname snarled as he felt his release close "Call him Sesshoumaru, beg him to save you" He wrapped his hand around the youkai's neck and squeezed "Scream for me!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it any more, it was getting too much. He needed this to stop. He needed help. He needed... "NARAKU!"

At that scream Naraku's eyes tinged crimson as he roared in agony for his mate. Miroku and Kagome had to yank Inuyasha away who had also lost himself to his brother's pain whilst Sango and Shippo went to the pups to give them some form of comfort.

Snarling Kaname released himself coating Sesshoumaru's womb with his seed; Sesshoumaru's screams descended to small sobs as he tried his best not to move. Kaname gazed down at the blood covered exhausted Inu and smirked, he had broken the great and mighty lord of the western lands. He leaned down and brushed his lips against the Inu's in a mocking softness "So tight, sweet one. I could not contain myself; I never knew you would be such a vocal lover"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and turned his head refusing to reply to the youkai who had just raped him. He just wanted Naraku, he wanted him to barge the door in, kill Kaname and save him. He had never felt so weak in his life.

"I hope you do not intend on sleeping sweet one" Kaname's silky voice tickled his ear "I am far from finished yet" When he felt the now hard member thrust within him his eyes snapped open and the torture began all over again...

Sesshoumaru's screams had continued on throughout the night preventing anyone from sleeping peacefully, even Inukimi. Was the mediou-sekai really worth her pup's pain?

Naraku had been driven almost to madness by his mate's agony but Kai managed to keep him calm; Daichi was due to arrive soon and when he did Kaname would regret the day he was born.

Inuyasha had been knocked unconscious by Miroku since the pain was too much; Kagome had held him all night as she too wept for her brother in law, such a fate was disgusting.

Jade had been held by Sango all night who had tried her best to prevent the child from hearing her chichiue's screams but it was in vain, she couldn't even get her off to sleep. Maru had also been awake through the whole ordeal and screamed at his chichiue's pained aura.

The screams had finally given out an hour ago giving Naraku the perfect opportunity to come back to himself. Scenting the air he found Kaname was in the throne room but Sesshoumaru still could not be detected. Flaring his aura he entered the throne room to find Kaname talking casually to Inukimi who was sitting in her son's throne.

"Ah good morning Naraku, I hope we did not keep you up all night" Kaname greeted with a bow. When he saw the spider was not going to speak he continued "I never knew Sesshoumaru would be so vocal, I have truly been blessed with such a beautiful creature for a mate."

Inuyasha and Miroku then entered the throne room and stood either side of Naraku as they glared at their enemies. "Your pups are safe Naraku" The hanyou muttered "Kagome and Sango met up with Kagura and Byakuya and are now setting a barrier up around the nursery"

"Then I can kill this whelp without worrying about them" Naraku finally spoke as he made his way over to Kaname "You will pay dearly for harming my mate"

"You are at fault here Naraku, not I"

"And how do you come to that conclusion?"

"You're the one who didn't save him. He screamed and screamed for you, his eyes were pinned to the door just waiting for you to barge through but you never did. You know what, I think that broke him more than I did"

"Don't let him get to you" Yu warned as he entered with the palace guards. "He wants you to snap"

"You mean like Sesshoumaru did last night?" Kaname chuckled "I never knew he was so fragile" Naraku was about to fly forward to strike the creature before him but Yu wrestled him back.

"Please my lord"

"I'll kill him" He snarled.

"That rests with me" A deep baritone voice echoed throughout the throne room. Everyone turned to find Kai and an inuyoukai who looked to be in his late fifties dressed in white and gold. His long silver hair was plaited down his back and his usual warm golden gaze pierced Kaname's very soul.

"L-Lord Daichi" Inukimi gasped as she bowed.

"Who?" Inuyasha cocked a brow.

"Your grandfather" Yu rolled his eyes as he turned to the mighty youkai and bowed.

"I hear you have been trying to force my grandson into an unwanted mating, Inukimi" Daichi strode into the room until he was just to the right of Naraku. "You are not his alpha, such power belongs to him."

"With all do respect my lord I am Sesshoumaru's mother, I am doing what is best for him. I refuse to allow him to remain mated to that half breed scum beside you" At this Daichi turned his gaze to Naraku who was still glaring daggers at Kaname. "He is..."

"I know who he is, he has terrorised the whole of Japan and has killed many ruthlessly. He is the current holder of the Shikon no Tama and my grandson's mate." At this Naraku darted his glare to his mate's grandfather. "Let us now sort this matter. Tell me Naraku, where is my grandson?"

"If I knew I would be with him now" He muttered as he returned his glare to a smirking Kaname "That bastard attacked and raped him last night; the bitch beside him placed a barrier around the entrance preventing me from finding him"

"What?!" Daichi roared as his eyes tinged crimson "Inukimi, where is my grandson! If you value your life you will take me to him now!"

"The barrier is dropped, use your nose and you shall find him" As soon as Sesshoumaru's blood flooded to his nose Naraku took off to find him. Daichi was right behind him with everyone following behind.

Finding the doorway Naraku kicked it in and forced his way inside to find his mate lying in a tattered bed completely naked and covered in his own blood. "Sesshoumaru!" He was at his side immediately and pulled him into his arms "Mate, come on"

"N-Naraku...?" He cracked an eye open and was relieved to see crimson instead of violet. Gasping he threw his arms around the spider's neck and sobbed freely into his chest "I...h-he..."

"Shh I know pet, you're safe now. I'm so so sorry, I couldn't get to you"

"Y-you are here n-now" He shivered uncontrollably "That's all t-that matters..."

A robe was then draped over his shoulders causing him to turn and meet the molten gold of his grandfather "Oh Sesshoumaru, I am sorry pup. I came here as fast as I could"

"Grandfather?"

"Yes pup" He gave his shoulder a small squeeze "Fear not I will not allow a mating to occur between you and Kaname" Sesshoumaru nodded and lay his head on Naraku's shoulder "Naraku I ask that you clean him up, I will be dealing with Kaname and Inukimi downstairs"

"Yes my Lord" And with that Daichi turned and left ushering everyone but Inuyasha out. Said hanyou went to his brother's side and nuzzled their heads together out of Inu instinct.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Not so much now, most of my wounds have healed"

"Come, I would like to have you bathed so that I can see to the damage myself" Wrapping Sesshoumaru securely in the robe he gathered him into his arms and stood "Inuyasha, will you keep guard outside the hot spring?"

"Yeah" The three then made their way to the hot springs where Naraku entered with Sesshoumaru while Inuyasha took up guard outside.

Once inside Naraku stripped both himself and his mate before descending into the soothing waters. Sesshoumaru hissed as his wounds stung but at the same time welcomed it; Naraku frowned at his mate's distress and cradled him in his lap before doing anything.

"I really tried Sesshoumaru, I just couldn't find you"

"I do not blame you" He sighed tiredly as the waters worked their magic on his exhausted body "I just hope that he didn't succeed in impregnating me"

"And what if he has?"

"I...I don't know..."

"We will worry about that if the it happens, for now we just need to focus on recovering your strength"

"Our pups?"

"Are heavily guarded with the miko, fear not Sesshoumaru they are safe" He kissed his brow.

"I have a request"

"Anything"

"I want you to kill my mother" Naraku was rather taken aback by this. Yes, the woman did deserve to die for what she had done to her son but Sesshoumaru had always refused to kill her in the past since she was his mother. "She is a danger to my family"

"Then I shall grant your wish" He then went about cleaning his mate. "Once we are done here I am taking you away from here before coming back to kill them"

"No Naraku" He frowned "I want my revenge too, I want to destroy Kaname for what he has done to me. I will not allow anyone else to have my kill"

"You are far too weak to battle Sesshoumaru; I shall avenge you in your stead. No more debating on the matter. You will not do battle and that is final"

"I will not obey you Naraku" The youkai lord growled as he pushed himself from his mate's lap. He pulled himself to his feet only to whimper out in agony as his body convulsed.

"Sesshoumaru" Naraku caught his mate before he fell and pulled him back into his arms "Take it easy"

"Damn it" He punched the water "Why am I so helpless?! So weak..."

"Hush now, you will soon heal and will be back to your old self. Trust me pet" Sesshoumaru gave a tired nod and allowed his mate to wash him.

"If I am unable to battle Kaname I at least wish to watch as you rip him to pieces"

"I shall abide to that" Naraku chuckled darkly as he wiped some dried blood from his lover's neck. "I will then rip out his heart and allow you to crush it into dust"

"You always know how to please me" He smirked before leaning up and kissing his mate passionately. "Naraku, if I am with child I want you to destroy it. I will only carry your pups"

"This pup will also be apart of you"

"I care not, I do not want any abomination born that has my blood mixed with his"

"Very well, my love" He kissed his crescent moon before gently dunking him into the water to get his hair wet. Once accomplished he shampooed his hands and massaged them into Sesshoumaru's silver locks. Sesshoumaru let out a low groan as his head lulled back at his mate's ministrations.

"Is Kanna also with our pups?"

"Yes but it wasn't revealed publicly, if Kagura and Byakuya are somehow cut down Kanna can then transport them to my old mansion." Sesshoumaru simply nodded and lay back as Naraku washed the suds from his hair.

"I do not wish to dally any further, let us end this" With Naraku's assistance Sesshoumaru left the springs and went to ready himself for Kaname's demise.

Sesshoumaru entered the throne room with Naraku holding his waist and Inuyasha opposite; they gazed in awe at Kaname being suspended in the air by an invisible force that was undoubtedly being cast by Daichi. The former Inu no Taisho currently had Inukimi by the throat who was struggling relentlessly in his hold. "Grandfather" Daichi moved his gaze to his grandson who still looked awfully pale but at least he was no longer covered in blood; the sight would forever scar his mind.

"My child, how are you fairing?"

"Much better" Daichi could see that Naraku had to hold him to assist him causing more rage to bubble up; his precious grandson should not have endured such torture. Squeezing Inukimi tighter he turned fully to his grandson before throwing the useless wench to the ground at his feet.

"Do with her as you wish, Sesshoumaru"

Inukimi slowly lifted her bruised, battered face and gazed helplessly up at her own child. "My Sesshoumaru, please do not let him harm your hahaue any more"

"You are in no position to ask me of such"

"Indeed my child but you are the better person, please save your dear hahaue and I shall bless your mating."

"We no longer need your blessing" Naraku smirked maliciously as he released his mate and crouched before the quivering excuse of an Inu "And I would not accept it after all you have done." He gripped her throat and dragged her to her feet "You are truly barbaric, to allow such a twisted individual harm your only child over something as tedious as this" He ripped the mediou-sekai from her neck and handed it to Inuyasha. "Goodbye my lady"

"No please...I-" Naraku thrust his hand into her chest and expelled his potent poison into her blood stream. Inukimi screeched for mercy as she gripped his arm and tried in vain to break away; her beauty began to melt before them causing Inuyasha to almost vomit from the smell and sight. Naraku truly was an evil bastard. "SESSHOUMARU!" She screamed out in one last attempt to appease him but Sesshoumaru merely watched with his stoic mask but this time held a ghost of a smile.

"Goodbye hahaue" Her body dissolved completely as Naraku withdrew his hand and wiped the remnants off. He then turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed playfully.

"Are you pleased my love?"

"Very much so" He smirked "But one more must go before I am completely satisfied"

"Of course, precious"

"Grandfather" Sesshoumaru stepped up to Naraku's side "Release Kaname"

"You are not in any condition to do battle" Daichi growled "You will not fight him"

"No, I shall not. But Naraku shall do so in my stead, allow this to be the test to prove himself a worthy mate"

"Very well pup but you shall stay by me at all times" Sesshoumaru nodded before Daichi moved his gaze to Naraku "Defeat this cretin and I shall give you my blessing to continue on with your mating to my grandson"

"Yes, my lord" Daichi withdrew his spell causing Kaname to hit the floor sickeningly so. He then firmly grasped Sesshoumaru's arm and pulled him out of the way before motioning for Inuyasha to follow. Naraku remained in the middle of the throne room and watched as Kaname dragged himself to his feet. "I shall make you pay severely for touching my mate"

"Will you now?" Kaname chuckled when his strength finally restored "I believe you're truly upset as you cannot make him scream as loud as I made him"

"Oh believe me when I say you didn't even touch the sides" Naraku too chuckled as tentacles dispersed from his back "How about we cut the small talk?"

"Certainly" Kaname unsheathed his blade "The sooner you're out of the way the sooner he is beneath me again" Then without another word Kaname dived at Naraku who dodged his first attack.

Releasing his tentacles Naraku thrust them at the Inu who managed to skid out of the way, fortunately one tentacle pierced his sword arm rendering it useless. Crying out he gripped his now wounded arm and glared at the smirking hanyou. "You think you've won?! If I die I'm taking your precious mate with me"

"I'd like to see you try" Before Kaname could react Naraku was mere inches away from him; blood spurted from his mouth as a pressure could be felt against his abdomen, glancing down he choked to find the spider's fist embedded in his body "I would keep you alive and simply torture you for an eternity but that would mean you'd be near my mate again. I will never let you near him again"

"Ha!" Kaname cackled "I'll be back regardless of what you do to me. I've made damn certain that he'll carry my pup and once it's born I shall see to it that it makes your life a misery!"

"I will never carry your child!" Sesshoumaru growled from Daichi's side who still had a firm grip on his arm.

"It's too late, sweet one" He coughed up some blood "Our precious little pup is already beginning to grow in your womb"

"Then it shall perish" Naraku then thrust his hand up and wrapped around something before wrenching it out. Kaname fell to his knees and gasped in agony and shock as Naraku stood proudly before him cradling his heart.

"H-how...?"

"You underestimated me, Kaname" He gave his heart a good squeeze causing Kaname to let out a strained whine. "I can do anything"

"L-like I said...you c-can still kill me b-but I'll...return...within my p-pup..." He trailed off when the scent of poison burned at his nostrils, casting his glance to the right he let out a cry of horror to find Sesshoumaru's claws embedded in his own stomach releasing his potent poison. "Murderer!"

"I told you I would not carry your child" Sesshoumaru winced.

"Fool...y-you've taken away y-your own ability to p-pup..." Having enough of Kaname's on going babble Naraku dug his claws into the heart in his grasp whilst encasing it in a barrier of miasma, burning it into nothing but ash.

Kaname howled out for the last time before lilac eyes clouded over into nothing; his now stiff and cold form hit the floor before Naraku melted it into nothingness with his miasma. Naraku stood over the ashes and ground his teeth together, he still wasn't satisfied. Kaname should have suffered far more than he had!

"You idiot!" The frustrated growl caused Naraku to return his gaze to his mate who had collapsed to his knees with a very annoying Inuyasha smacking his cheek to keep him conscious. "Why would you jeopardise your own chance of having more pups?!"

"Enough Inuyasha" Naraku growled as he came and kneeled in front of his mate. "He did what he needed to do"

"I bet you put him up to this!"

"As if I would ask my mate to do something so dangerous to himself!"

"Cease your bickering" Sesshoumaru huffed as he rubbed his healing stomach "I have not damaged my ability to have pups permanently, Inuyasha. Though, it will take me a few centuries before I am healed internally enough to have more" He gazed up at Naraku at that declaration.

"We have all the time in the world" Naraku smiled as he wrapped his arms around his mate and helped him to his feet "Do not fret over it, we already have two beautiful pups"

"Ah yes, I would very much like to meet my great grandchildren" Daichi announced after watching the touching scene between his grandson and mate. Touga would have been proud of him.

"I wish to see them too" Sesshoumaru turned to walk away only to find himself being lifted into his mate's arms "Naraku"

"You still need to heal, you're not going to walk anywhere for a while" Sesshoumaru actually allowed himself to roll his eyes as the spider whisked him off to the nursery to see his pups...

**Didn't really know how to end this one so thought I'd just leave it here.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**I may be able to get one more up soon but it's a gamble since I'm moving to university soon.**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


End file.
